Sailor Moon: Mi versión del manga
by Lady SereShields
Summary: Esta es una historia que mezcla mucho del manga con un poco del anime y cosas de la propia invención de la autora (Leidy8231), tanto así que ella también participa un poco. Los invito a leer esta locura, llena de amistad, aventura y romance.
1. Serena

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva locura, salida de la cabeza de mi amiga Leidy8231, la cual me dio permiso para publicar. ****Podría decirse que es una semi adaptacion. Para las que han leido el manga encontraran cosas muy similares pero... también habrán cosas originales, pues no seria divertido si fuera exactamente lo mismo ¿o si?**

.

**ADVERTENCIA: Habrá lemon, pero... suave, además de insinuaciones de todo tipo y una que otra grosería, así que si eres menor de edad o muy sensible, entras aqui bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**.**

**Aclaro que Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPITULO 1: SERENA**

**.**

Esta es la historia de Serena Tsukino, una hermosa chica de diecisiete años, cabello rubio largo, ojos azul celeste y esbelta figura, que vivía con sus padres y cursaba el último año de preparatoria. Siendo una estudiante de notas muy regulares, pasaba los días entre divertidos videojuegos y muchos dulces; era prácticamente adicta a ellos. Sin tener una idea de lo mucho que su vida cambiaria ese día, salió como siempre lo hacía, muy tarde.

—¡Adiós mamá, nos vemos en la tarde!

—¡Que te vaya bien en el examen de hoy, hija! —exclamó desde la cocina su madre.

Aquella era su dulce y hermosa madre, Ikuko de Tsukino. Alta, de cabello azul largo, ojos oscuros y una muy buena y conservada figura, era implacable con Serena cuando sacaba malas calificaciones. Después de haberle entregado el almuerzo a su despistada hija y despedirla con una sonrisa, siguió haciendo lo que hacia todos los días, ocuparse de la labores de la casa.

Mientras tanto Serena iba tan aprisa que no vio a un gato que se le atravesó en el camino. Dejándolo de lado y sin saber lo mucho que representaría en su vida desde ese día en adelante, corría a toda velocidad para no quedarse fuera del salón.

Llegó a la preparatoria Jyuban como todos los días, muy tarde. Fue por eso que la dejaron en el pasillo como castigo por su impuntualidad, cosa a la que ella ya estaba más que acostumbrada.

—Es el colmo ¿Cómo se atreven a castigar a una chica tan linda como yo?

.

.

Luego de un estresante día de castigo y clases, presentó el examen. Cosa que no le favorecería en nada.

—¡Señorita Tsukino! Aún no es hora del almuerzo. Después no se esté quejando de sus malas calificaciones.

—Sí, sí señorita Mónica —dijo sin prestarle mucha atención—. Como usted diga.

Aquella alta y bella mujer, era su profesora, la señorita Mónica. Siendo su docente de inglés y una bastante dura, era muy buena maestra. Serena siempre decía que era muy estricta con ella pero la verdad, era que Serena no se aplicaba lo suficiente.

Más tarde, ya reunida con sus amigas, se lamentaba de lo sucedido con su maestra.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo Serena? Sabes que no puedes comer antes de la hora

—Lo sé Molly pero es que, esta mañana salí muy temprano de mi casa y no alcancé a comer nada. Tenía mucha hambre.

—¿Y cómo les fue en el examen hermosas señoritas?

—Ah… hola Kelvin —saludo sin mucho ánimo Molly.

Molly era una de las mejores amigas de Serena la clase, era muy dulce, amable y también muy bella. De cabello rojizo corto, ojos verdes y bella sonrisa, era una niña de buena familia. Su madre era la importante dueña de una prestigiosa joyería.

El otro era Kelvin, el típico chico aplicado de la clase. Le coqueteaba a Serena porque según él… estaba enamorado de ella. De estatura promedio, grandes lentes y cabello corto castaño, era muy irritante a veces. Lo que ni él ni nadie sabía era con quien terminaría.

—Esta vez no me he matado en los exámenes ¡Fue pan comido!

—Ya déjanos tranquilas ¿quieres Kelvin? No tienes que venir a presumirnos tus notas.

—Si necesitan ayuda —le guiñó un ojo a Serena y empezó a alejarse —con mucho gusto las ayudo, en especial a usted señorita Serena.

—Gracias Kelvin… —le sonrió con gracia al ver a su amiga hacer coraje —. Lo tendremos en cuenta —luego miró a Molly que estaba molesta —. Ya sabes cómo es Molly, no le prestes atención.

—Me pone nerviosa que Kelvin, me pueda superar ¡es un tonto!

—Sí, sí amiga —rio con gusto —. Lo sé.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo y estando en el jardín de la escuela, algunos platicaban mientras comían.

—Oigan ¿Sabían que robaron otra joyería anoche?

—No es de extrañar —contestó otra de las lindas compañeras—. Las joyas son hermosas ¿Quién no querría robar una?

—Sí, robaron la joyería pero "Sailor V"—exclamo Kelvin con exagerada emoción —... los atrapó.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, "Sailor V" ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepan? Es la Sailor justiciera. Uniformada y de cabello largo y rubio, es hermosa. Todo el mundo habla de ella.

—Oye Molly —dijo a su lado Serena—, tus padres son dueños de una hermosa joyería ¿cierto? A mí me gustan mucho los rubíes pero ni modo —dijo con cara de tristeza —, son muy caros.

—Sí, pero también tenemos ofertas y cosas al alcance de nuestros bolsillos ¿Les gustaría venir hoy a ver nuestras nuevas colecciones?

—¡Sí!

.

.

Aquellas entusiasmadas chicas, fueron a la joyería de los papas de Molly después de las clases. Lo que ni ellas ni nadie sabía hasta ese momento, era que ese lugar como algunos otros por esos días, estaban bajo el dominio de una oscura y maléfica fuerza. Inocentes de lo que en verdad pasaba, vieron con asombro aquellas hermosas joyas. La madre de Molly al igual que su hija, era muy hermosa y amable. Elegantemente vestida y con una gran sonrisa, les mostró sus joyas más representativas.

—Aquí tenemos el rubí de cincuenta millones. Al lado, un diamante amarillo, el cual no podemos rebajar porque…

—Qué raro —le dijo Molly en susurros a Serena —. Mi mamá nunca ha sido muy buena vendedora ¿Qué le pasara?

—Quién sabe —dijo riendo —. Si no sabes tú que eres su hija… imagínate yo.

—Algo muy raro está pasando aquí.

Serena al igual que las demás, recorrieron toda la joyería en busca de algo que pudieran costear. Triste porque no le quedaba mucho de su última mesada, sabía que no les podía pedir a sus papas lo que le hacía falta para comprar el lindo anillo que veía, porque como siempre, había sacado una pésima nota. Despidiéndose de su amiga salió del lugar y con el examen en la mano, suspiró con pesar.

Viendo la nota por última vez y arrugando la hoja, lo tiró por sobre su cabeza.

—¡Oye! ¡Fíjate!

—Disculpe. Yo no quería…

Serena se giro preocupada para ver a quien había golpeado con su examen y se lo encontró. Viendo de arriba abajo como vestía de smoking, se le hizo muy raro. Esa era la primera vez que lo veía así y ya estaba cansada de sus bromas pesadas.

—Ten más cuidado con lo que lanzas. Me golpeaste en la cara con… —abrió la hoja y vio la nota, luego sonrió —. Hmmm ¿sacaste treinta puntos? ¿Qué clase de estudiante eres cabeza de chorlito?

—En primer lugar… —se le acercó ahora molesta —… no me llamo cabeza de chorlito… —lo vio de arriba a abajo de nuevo —… antipático. Y en segundo lugar, si soy buena o mala estudiante… es mi problema, no el tuyo. Ahora… —se giró para irse con la hoja en la mano —… me voy. Disculpa de nuevo por pegarte porque no era mi intención pero contigo, no hay caso.

—Oye, oye —fue con ella y la tomo del brazo —¿Sabes? Yo te puedo enseñar cabeza de chorlito. Podrías venir a mi casa y…

—Si claro —lo miró y le sonrió divertida —. Me imagino. Adiós antipático, nos vemos después.

Esa era una escena acostumbrada entre los dos, insultos y mucha tensión. Aquel chico que hacía temblar de emoción a Serena cada vez que lo veía, era Darien Chiba. Estudiante de primer año de medicina y que era muy, muy guapo, la hacía enojar algunas veces. Él, alto, de cabello corto negro y sedoso, ojos azul zafiro y porte muy elegante, ocultaba un secreto. Un secreto que sin saberlo, lo unió y lo uniría a ella para siempre.

—Esa cabeza de chorlito —dijo para sí mismo riendo mientras ella se alejaba molesta —. Vaya que esta buena, pero en fin… —vio con seriedad la joyería —. Esta está más grande que la anterior. Tal vez aquí si encuentre… —se quitó los lentes —… el cristal de plata. Necesito encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

Serena aún no admitía que le fascinaba Darien, le costaba mucho trabajo aceptarlo porque él con sus actitudes, hacía que quisiera golpearlo. Cuando lo veía su corazón y su cuerpo temblaban de emoción pero cuando hablaba, le provocaba matarlo. Ella, inocente de que él solo lo hacía por eso, por verla enojada y reírse (era la única que lo hacía reír así) se enojaba y mucho por los comentarios que él hacía.

Para desestresarse un poco de ese día tan difícil, fue a "The Crown" aquel lugar de videojuegos y postres que era su preferido. No sólo lo era porque estaba su juego favorito y el que estaba de moda por toda la ciudad, "Sailor V", lo era también por quien lo atendía.

—¡Hola Serena! ¿No vas a casa después de clase?

—Hola Andrew —rio muy alegre cuando entró —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, aquí trabajando y ensayando el nuevo juego que salió de "Sailor V" ¿Quieres jugarlo?

—¡Sí! —se sentó con emoción en una de las maquinas —¿Está muy difícil?

—Oh si —sonrió —. Si eres lenta, perderás enseguida.

Aquel amable y atractivo muchacho, era el mejor amigo de Darien y trabajaba a medio tiempo en ese lugar. Rubio, de ojos verdes y encantadora sonrisa, Andrew Furuhata era muy amable. A Serena le caía muy bien, le parecía muy atractivo y confundía su amabilidad y decencia, con otra cosa.

Estaba jugando y muy concentrada en no perder cuando de repente, la encantadora voz de Andrew la distrajo por un momento. Lo que hizo que perdiera inmediatamente.

—Ya perdí Andrew y todo por tu culpa ¿Qué era lo que decías?

—Lo siento Serena pero es que… —señaló —… ese gato ha estado rondando por aquí desde hace varios días. Me pregunto si será de alguien ¿será un gato perdido?

—Oye no —se levantó de la silla —. Olvida eso. Lo importante aquí es ¿Cómo entró?

—No tengo ni la menor idea —la miro y le sonrió.

—Es muy lindo y muy raro también —se agacho a su altura para verlo mejor —. Mira, tiene una media luna grabada en la frente. Es muy raro ¿no crees?

—Un poco, sí, creo que tienes razón.

—Como sea…-tomó su maleta y fue hacia la puerta —. Creo que ahora me iré a casa ¡Nos vemos después Andrew! ¡Gracias por explicarme!

—¡De nada!

Dejando de lado la particular luna en la frente del gato, salió de "The Crown" para su casa. Más relajada y caminando a buen ritmo, no se fijo que el gato la seguía.

.

.

Después de recibir un súper regaño de su mamá por haber desaprobado el examen y ser castigada, se fue a su habitación para encerrarse; oh pero no sin antes, escuchar las burlas de su hermano menor Sammy, de doce años y muy precoz, quien le provocaba muchas veces ganas de estrellarlo contra la pared.

—¿Otra vez castigada genio?

—¡Cállate Sammy! ¡Metete en tus propios asuntos!

—Burra, burra…—cantaba tras la puerta —eres una burra….

—Ese cretino de Sammy —apretó un puño sobre su cama debido a la ira — ¿Por qué se tiene que burlar de mí? Estudiar es difícil.

—¡Oye cabeza de alcornoque! ¡Me hubiera gustado tener una hermana un poco más inteligente que tú!

—¡Cállate de una buena vez si no quieres que salga y te patee el trasero!

—Ok, ok —respondió asustado y alejándose de la puerta—. Ya entendí.

Serena era de temperamento tranquilo, era muy sonriente y amable pero cuando la hacían enojar, era realmente peligrosa. Dueña de una considerable fuerza y agilidad, se tumbo en la cama sin darse cuenta de que aquel misterioso gato la veía.

Quedándose dormida muy pronto, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba muy cerca de ella. Entre sus sueños de videojuegos y la bella sonrisa de Andrew, ignoraba por completo que la madre de su amiga y su negocio, estaban poseídas por una gran maldad.

Unas horas después una extraña voz la despertó.

—Despierta Serena. Aunque aún este enojada contigo por llamarme rara, necesito hablarte.

—¡¿Qué?! –Se arrinconó en la cama y llena de miedo —. Tú… tú… ¿tú estás hablándome?

—Sí, soy Luna y he estado buscándote Serena.

—Un gato que…. un gato que habla —decía sin salir de su asombro.

—Estoy muy contenta porque al fin te he encontrado. Esta búsqueda me llevo mucho tiempo y ha sido muy difícil, Serena.

—Estoy soñando —sonrió y se acostó en la cama —. Sí, eso es. Aún sigo soñando y solo necesito dormir un poco más.

—¡Levántate Serena! ¡Esto no es un sueño!

Aquella linda gata de negro pelaje, era Luna. Despertando a Serena de un arañazo en la cara, le explicó quién era ella y cuál era su misión. Le contó que los ataques en Tokio se habían multiplicado y que eran tan misteriosos y complicados que ni la policía los podía resolver. Explicándole que ella era una guerrera proveniente de la luna, sacó un broche y lo puso sobre su cama.

—… es un regalo para ti Serena.

—Es un broche muy lindo —lo tomó en ambas manos y lo detallo con asombro — ¿De verdad me lo das?

—Sí. Tu misión Serena de hoy en adelante es acabar con los enemigos y reunir a las demás sailor scouts. Pero más importante que eso, es encontrar a la princesa y además…

—¡Oye Luna! —exclamó con asombro después de ponerse el broche sobre la blusa — ¡El broche brilla! ¿Qué le pasa?

—¡Claro que está brillando! ¿Qué esperabas? —se le acerco más y levantó una de sus patas —. Ahora di conmigo: "¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!…. ¡Transformación!"

—Está bien —levantó su mano —¡Por el poder del prisma lunar….! ¡Transformación!

En ese momento el pequeño broche dorado de lindos cristales coloridos, brilló y dejó salir todo su poder. Dándole una hermosa y sexy apariencia, aún no lo podía creer. De body blanco pegado al torso, moño rojo y grande en el pecho, falda corta, muy corta azul rey y largas botas de tacón rojas con media luna, completaba su singular atuendo con guantes blancos y las mismas connotaciones que tenía todo el traje. Sin duda le hacía honor a su nombre, el cual Luna estaba a punto de revelarle.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que me paso?! ¡¿Quién demonios soy?!

—Eres una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Eres ¡Sailor Moon!

—¡¿Sailor qué?! —Pregunto con gran sorpresa frente al espejo —¡¿De qué carajos me estás hablando Luna?!

—Ahora no hay tiempo para responder preguntas ni nada de eso —fue hacia la ventana —. Tu amiga Molly está en peligro. La energía maligna se ha apoderado de ese lugar y de su dueña ¡Apresúrate! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

—Al demonio todo esto —tomo un pequeño y colorido antifaz que tenía en su armario —. Vámonos. No puedo dejar que nada malo le pase a mi amiga.

Serena estaba más que asustada, estaba preocupada. De la noche a la mañana se enteró de que era una antigua guerrera y no sabía cómo manejar esa situación. No sólo debía buscar a unas no sé quien guerreras para que pelearan junto a ella una guerra que no quería pelear, sino que debía buscar a una tal princesa perdida con una gata que hablaba; era una chica inteligente y relajada pero eso, iba mucho más allá de lo que podía aceptar. Mientras corría por la oscura y tenebrosa noche junto a Luna, pensaba en muchas cosas.

Pronto llego a la joyería en donde Molly, estaba siendo atacada por la villana que había estado robando la energía de las personas a través de las joyas que habían vendido.

—¡Molly! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso que está atacando a Molly, Luna?! ¡¿Qué es?!

—¿Ahora si me crees?

Mientras que Molly gritaba…

—¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡Mi madre quiere matarme!

—¡No soy tu madre niña! —le gritó la maligna mientras la tomaba por el cuello — ¡Tu madre se está muriendo en el sótano!

Mientras Molly era atacada por la maligna y Serena saltaba hacia ellas con mucha preocupación, alguien más estaba muy ocupado analizando los cristales. Un extraño caballero de antifaz y sombrero de copa, buscaba sin descanso entre las joyas. Pero, al escuchar el grito de Serena, no pudo evitar girarse para mirar de dónde y de quién provenía esa voz que se le hacía tan familiar.

—¡Vieja bruja maldita! —saltó Serena hacia donde ellas estaban —¡Deja en paz a Molly! ¡Suéltala!

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! —gritó la maligna y soltó a Molly que cayó desmayada.

—Eh… pues yo soy, soy…

—Recuérdalo Serena —le dijo Luna a su lado —. Eres Sailor Moon, la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia.

—Oh si —le guiñó un ojo y sonrió mientras tomaba pose —¡Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y he venido a patearte el culo maligna!

—¡Serena!

—¡¿Qué?! —miró a Luna que estaba apenada y no se percató de las fuertes risas de aquel caballero —. Yo estaba muy contenta en mi casa durmiendo ¡y por culpa de esa maldita… —miró con ira a la maligna que reía —… estoy aquí! Terminemos con esto de una buena vez. Hoy he tenido un día de mierda y quiero que se acabe ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para acabar con ella?

—¿Sailor Moon? Nunca antes había escuchado hablar de ti estúpida pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo con alguien tan insignificante como tú —giro el rostro completamente —¡Esclavas…acaben con ella! ¡Pero ya!

—¡Luna! —gritó con miedo al ver como todas las poseídas iban tras ella —¡¿Qué rayos hago?! ¿Cómo acabo con ellas sin lastimarlas?

—No sé pero por lo pronto ¡corre!

-—¡Ah….!

Serena era ágil, gracias a eso pudo esquivar los ataques de aquellas chicas que habían sido manipuladas por la energía maligna. Corriendo y esquivando los ataques porque no quería lastimarlas, ya no sabía qué hacer. Se estaba viendo acorralada y aunque no quería, tenía miedo.

Asustada y pensando que sería su fin, una rosa roja que apareció en medio de ella y las chicas manipuladas, que la dejo sin palabras.

—Tranquila Sailor Moon, ahora es el momento de atacar.

—Qué…. ¿Quién eres?

Confundida y asustada, escucho la voz de Luna que la sacó de su ensoñación.

—Toma tu tiara y arrójala hacia ella. Di "¡Tiara lunar….! ¡Acción!". Eso la derrotara.

—Muy bien.

Gracias a aquella rosa y a la intervención de ese apuesto caballero enmascarado, ella tuvo la oportunidad de tomar la tiara que adornaba su frente y acabar con la maligna. Viendo como se volvía polvo gracias a su poderoso ataque, luego sonrió cuando poco a poco, las chicas volvían a la normalidad.

—Es increíble, en verdad se volvió polvo.

—Bueno, no encontré el cristal de plata pero vi algo muy interesante esta noche.

—¡Tú! —dijo Serena llena de asombro y acercándosele —. Yo podría jurar que he escuchado esa voz antes ¿Quién eres?

—Soy….Tuxedo Mask —le dio una encantadora sonrisa —. Mucho gusto Sailor Moon pero ya debo irme. Espero nos volvamos a ver. Hasta pronto.

Algo confundida porque ella sabía que conocía esa voz, se distrajo cuando lo vio partir. Haber visto aquel hombre tan guapo en ese elegante smoking, le había flechado el corazón. Había algo en sus ojos y en su grave y sensual voz, que la habían dejado impresionada. Con ojos enamorados como nunca antes lo había estado, veía como se alejaba entre la penumbra de la noche sobre los tejados. Suponiendo que se trataba de un ladrón de guante blanco, esa noche se había robado algo mucho más valioso que unos cuantos cristales, se había robado el corazón de Serena para siempre.

—Ah…. Tuxedo Mask ¡Qué papacito!

—… ese monstruo había tomado la apariencia del la madre de Molly y… ¿Serena? ¡Serena! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! ¡¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?! Los enemigos no están invadiendo y…

—Ah…. Tuxedo Mask…..Tuxedo Mask….

—¡Oye Serena! ¡Escucha!

Después de haber acabado con la maligna y ocultándose muy bien de no ser vista ni por Molly ni por las demás que ya despertaban, salió a toda carrera por la calle junto a Luna.

Al llegar a su casa y trepar por una difícil ventana, por fin estuvo de vuelta en su cama. Perdiendo la transformación y ahora en pijama, le preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado.

—Quise explicarte pero tú no me estabas escuchando. Te estaba explicando que la energía maligna del Negaverso está…

—Bueno, bueno Luna, ya no más. Estoy cansada y mañana como siempre, tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a estudiar. Esto de ser heroína y estudiante ¡no es lo mío Luna! Además ¡ese traje! Es ridículamente corto. Apuesto que se me ve el trasero a cada rato. Quisiera cambiarlo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y crees que es tan fácil o que Serena? —dijo Luna haciéndose a su lado en la cama —pues si no te gusta te va tocar hablar con Naoko que fue la que se lo inventó pero no, no te lo recomiendo. Primero envejecerías antes de poder conseguir una cita con ella.

—¡Pero yo soy la protagonista! ¡Me tiene que atender! Además eso de pelear en falda y tacones, no ¡eso solo se le ocurre a ella! Como se ve que nunca ha usado ninguna de las dos.

—Eso ya es tu problema Serena pero no te lo recomiendo —rio Luna y se acurrucó a su lado —. Duérmete ya. A lo mucho, lo que podrías hacer es pedirle el favor a la escritora que modifique el traje. Después de todo es su fic ¿no?

—¡Sí! —dijo muy alegre —. Eso haré ¡Oye escritora! ¿Estás ocupada?

—**No…Para nada. Solo estoy aquí viendo como hago para escribir una historia de dieciocho tomos pero por lo demás ¡estoy de maravilla!**

—Ah bueno súper, es que necesito pedirte que…

—**Soy la que escribe ¿recuerdas? Entonces sí, haré lo que me pides. Respeto a Naoko y su creación pero….creo que tienes razón ¿Quién puede luchar cómodo en faldita, mini faldita por cierto, y ¿en botas altas? ¡Nadie! Para la próxima transformación cambiare el atuendo ¿ok? Solo que si alguien se queja bueno….**

—Yo les explico —guiñó un ojo —. No te preocupes por eso. Hasta mañana, que descanses.

—**Igualmente, hasta mañana. Me voy a escribir el otro capi.**

—Oye, oye ¿no me puedes adelantar quien es el papacito de Tuxedo Mask?

—**Eh…no, no puedo. Lo siento Serena pero eso sería muy spoiler de mi parte aunque jajajaja, ya todas nosotras los sabemos ¿no lectoras? Te toca esperar un poquito pero lo que si te puedo asegurar, es que te vas a divertir mucho ¡te lo prometo!**

—¿Sí? ¡Qué bien!

—Ya dejen dormir ustedes dos —exclamo Luna molesta.

—Oops, lo siento Luna. Hasta mañana escritora, nos hablamos luego.

—**Ok, ok, dulces sueños. Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy ¡Eres increíble!**

—Gracias, eres la primera que lo dice —sonrió con dulzura —. Bye, nos vemos luego.

Así mientras me despedía de Serena y Luna me hacia caras, me toco irme para poder dejarlas dormir.

Pero mientras yo pensaba como meterme en la historia y ellas dormían, en otro lugar en lo alto de un departamento con hermosa vista a la ciudad estaba mi amor, eh digo, el amor de Serena; Tuxedo Mask sin su máscara y viendo hacia las estrellas. Mientras el viento movía ese hermoso cabello negro que yo tanto amo, él pensaba en aquella chica que había conocido y que le había fascinado.

—¿Quién eres en verdad Sailor Moon? ¿Por qué te pareces tanto a la mujer de mis sueños? La que me ruega que encuentre el cristal de plata ¿Por qué apareciste justo hoy cuando cabeza de chorlito por fin me sonrió como yo quería? ¿Por qué?"

Y mientras nuestro amor se preguntaba muchas cosas de pie y frente al barandal de su habitación aún con el traje que lo hacía ver tan sexy, su celular sonaba.

—¿Hola? Ah, hola Andrew ¿qué quieres? ¿Cómo que por qué la grosería? ¿Que no ves la hora que es? Si, si, mañana nos vemos temprano en la universidad. No, no estoy con ninguna mujer y agradece que así sea. No, aún no me da ni la hora. Cabeza de chorlito es muy difícil Andrew y… no, no necesito que me ayudes con ella, muchas gracias. Ok, nos vemos. Agradece que eres mi mejor amigo —rio —. Ok, nos vemos. Que descanses.

A estas alturas y gracias a todas las pistas que les di, se imaginaran que Darien es Tuxedo Mask aunque jajajajaja ¡ustedes ya lo sabían! Eso no es una novedad. Pero bueno, sea como sea, el papacito hermoso de Darien se cambió la transformación, se metió a la ducha y se dio un refrescante baño de agua tibia antes de ir a dormir y soñar con ella de nuevo. Con aquella mujer que tanto amaba pero que aun no distinguía gracias a su falta de memoria.

—Tal vez si encuentro el cristal de plata, pueda ver a la mujer de mis sueños con más claridad y recuperar mi memoria —decía Darien mientras el agua caliente le quitaba el exceso de jabón y lo bañaba **_¡papacito!_** —. Es lo que más deseo. Necesito saber quién soy y más importante que eso, saber quién es ella.

.

.

* * *

**Las actualizaciones de esta historia serán todos los jueves. Si hay algún cambio, se los haré saber. **

**Besos.**

**.**


	2. Amy

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Leidy8231, quien me dio permiso de publicarla aquí. **

* * *

**.**

**CAPITULO 2: AMY**

**.**

Bueno… llega la parte más aburrida de toda historia, la introducción de los villanos. Pero para su desgracia y mala suerte, yo los odio; así que en mis historias ellos siempre pierden ¡sí! ok, ok, no más intromisión mía ;)

En un oscuro y húmedo lugar, estaba sentada sobre su trono la reina Beryl. Como en el manga a ella todavía no la muestran, pues no se las puedo describir pero ustedes ya saben que es más mala que pegarle a la mamá; entonces empezaremos por uno de sus leales sirvientes, Jedite.

—¡Su majestad necesita energía Jedite! ¡Reúnela lo más pronto posible! ah y ¡encuentra el maldito cristal de plata!

—Como usted diga reina Beryl —hizo reverencia ante ella antes de partir.

Aquel era Jedite, uno de los cuatro sirvientes manipulados por la maldad de Beryl y Metalia. Él estaba al servicio de ambas para reunir energía. Alto, rubio y de ojos claros, era un malo (como casi todos) muy atractivo. Dueño de una seductora sonrisa, estaba pensando cómo hacer para ir a Tokio y reunir más energía para aquellas desgraciadas más rápido de lo normal; estaba cansado de las quejas de Beryl y temía perder la cabeza pronto si la hacía enojar.

Pero mientras Jedite se instalaba en la ciudad y llevaba a cabo su siguiente plan, Serena estaba llegando de un largo día en la escuela; un muy cansado y extenuante día.

—¿Y te piensas quedar definitivamente aquí Luna? ¿Me vas a vigilar o qué?

—Es mi deber Serena, aún tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas y…. no sólo eso. Debes estar preparada cuando los enemigos vengan de nuevo y…

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Cómo así? ¿De nuevo? No, no, no ¡olvídalo! Casi me matan ayer y si no hubiera sido por él… —suspiró —no sé lo que me habría podido pasar.

—Tienes que entender Serena, tú y las demás scouts, son seres muy especiales. Por si no te diste cuenta, esos seres no son humanos. Son cosas maléficas y sólo personas como ustedes pueden hacerles frente ¡¿entiendes?! Es obvio que no vas a poder tu sola con la misión y mucho menos proteger a la princesa por tu propia cuenta. Es por eso que debemos buscar a las demás sailor scouts lo más pronto posible.

—Oye pero si eso es así… es posible que Tuxedo Mask y "Sailor V" sean nuestros aliados ¿no? digo, ellos son…

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Otra sailor scout?

Luna esperó hasta que Serena estuviera profundamente dormida y prendió su computador. Accediendo a una base de datos y después de introducir una búsqueda específica, dio con la fotografía de una chica muy bonita.

—Amy Mizuno, del diez de septiembre, hmmmmm que raro tipo de sangre, A. Oh pero la edad ¡la edad corresponde! ¡Diecisiete!

—Tuxedo Mask…. —decía Serena entre sueños —. Vete de aquí antipático, estoy hablando con Tuxedo Mask, Tuxedo Mask….

.

-.-

.

Al día siguiente y gracias a la ayuda de Luna que estaba muy interesada por conocer a Amy, Serena se levantó temprano y llegó por primera vez en la historia a tiempo al salón de clases.

—¡Hola Serena! Hoy llegaste temprano.

—Hola Molly —le sonrió —. Sí, algo así.

Y mientras ellas se saludaban, algunos hacían comentarios en el pasillo acerca de Amy. Muchos ahí le tenían envidia porque era la mejor estudiante. Tenía un coeficiente intelectual de más de trescientos y era muy inteligente no solo a nivel escolar, sino también nacional.

—…ah ya ¡es una genio!

En eso se acercó Kelvin a lucirse, como siempre lo hacía.

—¿Conoces el curso privado Cristal que acaba de empezar Serena?

—¡Sí! ¡Es el sitio para los superdotados! ¿No?

—Sí, Amy está en ese curso y es la mejor de todos ellos.

—Hmmmm pero ese lugar queda al lado de los videojuegos y según sé, la inscripción es muy cara.

—Ah pero es que la mamá de Amy —intervino Molly y miró mal a Kelvin —es doctora. Es rica e inteligente ¡qué suerte tienen algunos!

—Tal vez pero… —dijo otra chica que estaba con ellos mientras Amy leía un libro —es un poco fría y antisocial. Es muy difícil de tratar. Dicen que no tiene ningún tipo de amigos. Que mal.

—Es normal, ha de estar muy ocupada.

.

-.-

.

Pasadas las clases todos salieron. Serena iba un poco atrás pero se percató de la presencia de Amy mientras veía de nuevo sus desastrosas notas y pensaba en el regaño de su mamá y sobre todo, el castigo que le daría.

Muy asustada cuando vio a Luna sobre Amy, trató de acercarse para ayudarla.

—Si no viviera un departamento, me gustaría tener un gato tan lindo como tú. Eres muy dulce.

—Lo siento —luego pensó: _Parece diferente de lo que todos dicen, se ve muy amable_ — ¿Te hizo daño? — dijo mientras Luna saltaba sobre ella.

—¿Un gato caído del cielo? —sonrió con amabilidad —. Hasta que creí que era un ángel.

—¿Luna, un ángel? —rio mientras Luna la miraba mal —. Lo dudo mucho. Hola, soy Serena Tsukino de la clase uno ¿Tú eres Amy Mizuno, verdad? ¿La que va a la clase cinco? Mucho gusto —le ofreció una mano —. Ella es Luna.

—Oh, hola —sonrió con timidez y le estrecho la mano —. Sí, soy Amy. Mucho gusto.

—Oye ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a jugar un rato? Queda de camino a tu curso, ese, el de Cristal ¿qué dices? ¿Vienes?

—Eh… la verdad no sé porque…

—Oh vamos —le sonrió con dulzura —. Sé que no es lo tuyo pero… ¿vamos? Sería una forma de disculparme porque mi gata, saltó sobre ti de esa forma tan grosera —luego pensó: _Además si me hago tu amiga, me convertiré en una genio y ya no tendré problema con las tareas_ —. Vamos, no tardaremos mucho.

—Ok, vamos.

Serena camino junto a esa bella chica hasta su tienda de videojuegos favorita. Con cada palabra que intercambiaba con ella, se sentía más cómoda y muy bien en su compañía. Pensando que los demás se equivocaban al decir cosas de ella sin siquiera conocerla, le había parecido una dulzura además de una chica preciosa.

Amy Mizuno tenía el cabello negro azulado y corto, muy corto. De lentes, linda figura y oculta sonrisa, tenía un tono de voz y una forma de hablar muy especial. Cada palabra que salía de ella, estaba cargada de extrema amabilidad y sobre todo, inteligencia.

Un rato después y sin monedas, Serena invito a Amy a ensayar el juego.

—Oye Amy ¿quieres jugar? Anda, es divertido.

—Bueno… —le sonrió y tomo su lugar —. Ya que estoy aquí ¿Por qué no?

Amy empezó a jugar y al poco tiempo, empezó a llamar la atención de las demás personas de la tienda; en especial la de los jugadores más destacados. Asombrados y tras ella, veían como jugaba con mucha facilidad y obtenía sin ningún esfuerzo el primer lugar en la tabla de puntuaciones.

—Oye Amy ¡batiste el record! ¡Increíble!

—Vaya… —se acercó Andrew al ver la conmoción —una chica ha conseguido la primera posición del nuevo juego y oye ¡en tan poco tiempo! En verdad es increíble.

—Oigan —dijo Amy apenada frente a la máquina —. Gané un premio.

Era un linda pluma, pero ni lo que Amy ni mucho menos Serena sabían, era lo especial que era. Siendo a simple vista una inofensiva pluma, Serena la tomo para verla. Le parecía muy hermosa y también quería una. Fue por eso que golpeando un poco la máquina y haciendo sudar a Andrew de la preocupación, también consiguió una para ella, a lo cual Amy solo pudo soltarse a reír.

—Ay Serena… eres muy divertida.

—Tú también Amy, me gustaría que de hoy en adelante —le sonrió y se le acercó muy feliz con la pluma en el labio —… fuéramos amigas. ¿Amigas?

—Muy bien —le sonrió de la misma forma —. Seamos amigas. Pero por ahora —se levantó y tomo su maleta —… me voy. Debo ir a clases.

—¿A Cristal verdad? ¿El que queda aquí al lado?

—Sí, a ese. Voy todos los días.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ¿Todos los días?

—Si —sonrió al ver su exageración y sorpresa —¿Sabes? me gustaría ser doctora como mi madre. Es por eso que debo estudiar un poco más de lo normal. No es una carrera fácil.

—Sí, claro —fue con ella hacia la puerta —. Entiendo. Me dio gusto conocerte Amy. Cuídate y que te vaya bien. Hasta pronto.

—Adiós Serena —dijo con algo de nostalgia mientras veía como se alejaba de ella con una enorme sonrisa —. Me divertí mucho.

Amy tomo camino hacia su curso, si bien era cierto que disfrutaba de sus estudios y su sueño más anhelado era ser una excelente doctora como su madre, también era cierto que le gustaba la compañía de las personas. Después de haberse reído un poco con las ocurrencias de Serena y ya en el salón de clases, la maestra la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando se acercó y le hablo.

—La gente brillante como usted, son la futura élite de nuestra sociedad. Siga dando el ejemplo señorita Mizuno. Todos aquí desean llegar a su mismo nivel.

—Sí, gracias profesora —luego pensó con nostalgia —. _No le desearía a nadie ser como yo, me siento muy sola._

Mientras Amy estudiaba ese día con algo de pesadez porque deseaba estar con Serena platicando y jugando en vez de estar ahí frente a un ordenador inerte y lleno de datos, Serena estaba en el gimnasio de su escuela con Molly y unas cuantas compañeras más. Hablando un poco del curso especial que tomaba Amy en Cristal, se preparaban para calentar.

Luego de la clase y después de despedirse de las demás, Serena entró al salón de Amy para buscarla.

—¡Amy! ¡Por fin te encuentro! Oye ¿trabajas incluso después del curso? —luego se le acerco porque su actitud se le hizo muy rara —. Ah… ¿utilizas la pluma que te ganaste en la tienda? Mira —señalo la suya a un lado de su blusa —. Yo también traigo la mía. Oye Amy —le puso una mano en el hombro —¿Estás bien? ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo a comer un helado?

—Disculpa Serena, pero… —se le separó con frialdad y fue a la puerta —tengo muchas cosas que estudiar. Gracias, hasta pronto.

Serena quedó desconcertada por la actitud de Amy. Hacia unas cuantas horas había sido tan amable que aún no salía de su asombro. Restándole importancia y saliendo de ahí, se encontró con Luna.

—Amy me ha hecho un horrible desplante ¿viste lo pálida que estaba? Creo que trabaja en exceso. Oh pero mira —sacó un disquete que Amy había olvidado y se lo mostró —dejó esto en su escritorio antes de dejarme tirada como un pobre pedo.

—Pues mira —señalo a unas mujeres que repartían panfletos —. Parece que ese disquete no es cualquier disquete Serena. Vamos, acércate y toma uno.

Serena se acercó con Luna en brazos y tomó uno de los volantes que aquellas chicas estaban repartiendo. Leyendo con mucha sorpresa que usaban el alto nivel de Amy para atraer nuevas estudiantes, lo arrugó y se disponía a botarlo.

—¡Oye Serena! podrías intentarlo. Así mejorarías tus notas ¿no crees?

—¡Nunca, jamás! —tiró el papel tras ella.

—¡Oye! –gritó alguien tras ella —¡No vayas tirando cosas por ahí sin mirar! Por si no lo sabías… —se le acercó con el papel en la mano —¡No soy una papelera, cabeza de chorlito!

—Tú —se giró y entrecerró los ojos con enojo —¡¿Por qué siempre me tengo que encontrar contigo, antipático?!

—También me da mucho gusto verte —se quitó los lentes y le guiñó un ojo —. Pero… —dijo serio —me pareció escuchar hablar a ese gato.

—Ay por favor… —respondió con Luna en brazos y fingida risa —¿Ya no sólo antipático sino delirante? Adiós. Fue como siempre, un disgusto verte.

Y mientras Serena se alejaba con Luna en brazos muy nerviosa, Darien reía de verla enojada y recibía un panfleto de aquellas chicas.

—Pruebe usted también joven.

.

.

Ya alejadas y prácticamente solas, Luna le pidió a Serena entrar a uno de los salones de la escuela para probar el disquete. Se le hizo muy sospechoso que el disquete que Amy había olvidado, fuera el mismo del anuncio.

Poco tiempo después de haber puesto el disquete y justo cuando Serena estaba diciendo que no veía nada anormal, escucharon algo aterrador.

—_Conviértete en esclavo de su majestad… reúne información sobre el cristal de plata. Reúne información sobre el cristal de plata…._

—¡Es un lavado cerebral Serena! Eso seguro lo hicieron nuestros enemigos. Ellos están obsesionados con apoderarse del cristal de plata.

—¡Ay no Luna! —señaló la ventana —¡Mira! Todos van hacia Cristal. ¡Claro! —dijo más sonriente —. Esa es la razón. Por eso Amy estaba tan extraña hace un momento. Debe estar bajo la influencia de ese disquete.

—No hay tiempo que perder Serena. Toma la pluma y transfórmate.

—¿Qué? ¿No se supone que es con el broche que…?

—Sí, sí, pero esta pluma es especial. Con esta pluma de transformarás en alguien más adulta. Te convertirás en lo que sea que la situación amerite, como ahora por ejemplo. Solo lánzala al cielo y di: "¡Poder Lunar!" y en lo que te quieres convertir ¡Hazlo ya Serena!

—Sí, sí, ya voy. Que estresante eres Luna —luego la lanzó y dijo— ¡Poder Lunar! ¡Transfórmame en una linda enfermera!

A los pocos segundos Serena se transformó en una adulta y hermosa enfermera. Entrando con Luna a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban todos los estudiantes como Amy siendo absorbidos por los ordenadores y ese extraño disquete, llegó con ellos al poco tiempo.

Viendo a Amy prácticamente desmayada en su escritorio, fue con ella para despertarla.

—¡Amy! ¡Amy reacciona! ¡No te dejes manipular por ese disquete! ¡Tienes que despertar!—luego miró a los demás y les pidió — ¡Aléjense todos de los computadores!

—¡¿Pero quién demonios…?!

—¡Serena! —gritó Luna frente a ella —¡Transfórmate en Sailor Moon!

—Ay no Luna… ¡¿otra vez?!

—Sí, o no podrás luchar contra la maligna ¡apresúrate!

—Si tú lo dices… —dijo mientras dejaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de Amy sobre el escritorio —¡Por el poder del prisma lunar….! ¡Transformación!

Como Serena y yo lo habíamos acordado, si se convirtió en Sailor Moon pero su traje no era el mismo. Tenía los mismos colores pero la diferencia era que en vez de ser una mini falda la que adornaba sus bellas caderas, era un pantalón azul turquí muy ajustado y cómodo. De body blanco y escote al pecho con el broche dorado, guantes estilo motociclista, cómodas zapatillas rojas y su acostumbrada indumentaria, se veía preciosa. La figura dibujada en uno de sus senos en forma de media luna, enloquecería a un apuesto caballero.

—¡Sí! ¡Qué bien! Ahora me puedo mover con más facilidad —luego miro a la maligna —¡Aprovecharse de los estudiantes y lavarles el cerebro, es imperdonable! —hizo sus movimientos de presentación —¡Soy Sailor Moon y he venido a patearte el culo maligna! ¡Prepárate!

La maligna estaba de muy mal genio por los insultos de Serena, fue por eso que creó una lluvia de hojas y las lanzó contra ella. Serena ahora mucho más cómoda en su nuevo traje, esquivo sus ataques con más facilidad que la otra vez. Dando saltos triples hacia atrás y luego esquivando uno con un salto de lado, le alcanzó a cortar parte de la mejilla. Sangro pero muy poco.

—¡Infeliz! ¡Me cortaste la cara! ¡Ahora veras!

Serena estaba corriendo hacia la maligna para darle una serie de ataques pero ver a Amy de pie, la desconcentró. Fue mucho peor cuando Amy se le acercó a la maligna y asustada le pregunto qué era lo que pasaba.

—¿Por qué no eres esclava? ¿Acaso no has trabajado con el disquete?

—¡No! —dijo mientras la malvada la sostenía por el cuello —¡Trabajo a mi manera!

Algo extraño pasó, al sostener a Amy la maligna empezaba a perder fuerza y asustada porque no sabía a qué se debía, empezó a crear niebla para protegerse de ese ataque.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Amy es una sailor scout! —gritó Luna llena de emoción — ¡Amy! ¡Lanza tu pluma al cielo!

Y mientras Amy hacía lo que esa extraña voz le pedía y la maligna creaba más niebla para poder atacar a Serena, Serena no sabía qué hacer. Daba puños y patadas por doquier pero al no verla, no lograba golpearla. Llena de adrenalina y al mismo tiempo de miedo, fue abrazada por la cintura por alguien a quien ya conocía.

—Viene de frente Sailor Moon, patéala ya.

—¿Eres….?

—¡Hazlo!

—¡Súper patada!

Serena pateó a la maligna que iba con un puñal para matarla. Al patearla y así mismo dispersarse un poco la niebla, gracias a que la malvada se debilitó por su fuerte ataque, fue levantada en brazos por Tuxedo Mask para ser sacada de ahí.

Mientras él daba un gran salto con ella en brazos y caían con el rostro uno frente al otro, ella se sonrojó por lo que escuchó.

—Te ves muy bien Sailor Moon —la miro de arriba abajo y le sonrió coqueto —pero tu otro traje, se te ve mucho mejor.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, mucho.

—Tuxedo Mask… —suspiró aun entre sus brazos y mirándolo a los ojos —. Estoy tan contenta de verte de nuevo.

—Yo también —le dio una hermosa sonrisa antes de soltarla y partir —. Vete hermosa Sailor Moon. Ve y salva a tus amigos. Te prometo que… —sacó una rosa y se la regalo pasándola por su mejilla con delicadeza —nos volveremos a ver.

—Tuxedo Mask… —suspiró mientras él se alejaba saltando por los tejados y sosteniendo la rosa que le había regalado con cariño —. Es tan bello….

—¡Serena!

—Oh sí, claro —le sonrió a Luna que la regañaba —. Ya voy.

Serena se quitó su tiara y con una estupenda técnica, la lanzó contra la maligna y la venció. Ya sin nada de niebla y viendo como la maligna no era más que polvo, vio con sorpresa a Amy transformada en una sailor scout.

Amy se veía sencillamente increíble en aquel traje de marinera. Siendo este muy similar al de Serena, se diferenciaban en una cosa, el de Amy era mucho más sencillo. Body blanco con moño azul claro en el pecho, mini falda azul, botas altas de tacón altas, guantes blancos y un pequeño lazo en el cuello azul con estrella dorada, la tiara en su frente la hacía ver muy imponente.

Sin ocultar su asombro y acercándose a ella, la voz de Luna la tranquilizó.

—Te presento a Sailor Mercury Serena —miró a Amy—. Eres la sailor que maneja el agua y es por eso que la niebla de la maligna no te afectó. Manejas el agua y todos sus componentes. Eres Sailor Mercury y estás bajo la protección del planeta Mercurio —le sonrió —. Me alegra haberte encontrado al fin, Amy.

—Amy ¡tú también eres una sailor scout!

—¿Yo? ¿Una sailor scout? —dijo Amy algo asustada —. Eso no puede ser ¿Cómo voy a ser una guerrera que representa al planeta Mercurio? ¡Eso es una locura!

—¡Ay sí! —la abrazó Serena —¡Amy está con nosotros! ¡Ya no estoy sola! ¡Sí! ¡Qué gusto me da que seas tú Amy!

.

-.-

.

Después de un largo día de actividades y sorpresas, Serena ya estaba en su casa preparándose para ir a la cama. Un poco más tranquila al saber que ya no estaba sola y contaba con la ayuda de una mujer tan inteligente y dulce como Amy, estaba más animada para seguir con la misión.

—Oye escritora ¿podemos hablar?

—**¿Y Luna? ¿Ya se durmió? Como el otro día me regañó por….**

—Ay si —se rio —, pero no te preocupes, comió y se quedó dormida. Pobrecita, hoy fue un día muy difícil. Sólo te hablo porque…

—**Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Yo también pensé lo mismo. Si mi, eh perdón, si tu amado Tuxedo Mask te pide que vayas a Marte por agua…. Tú, mínimo tomas el primer vuelo ¿no?**

—Sí, de eso quería hablarte. Él me dijo hoy que le gustaba más el otro traje y pues….

—**¡Claro! —me reí —¿Cómo no le va a gustar? ¿Qué no ves que se te ve todo de vez en cuando?**

—Como sea… ¿será que puedes cambiarlo?

—**Sí, sí, tranquila que yo arreglo eso y además —me reí de nuevo —, te entiendo. Yo por Da…eh…es decir, por Tuxedo Mask, haría lo que sea.**

—Oye, oye —me miró curiosa —¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir eh?

—**Nada, nada. Mejor duerme que tienes razón, hoy fue un día muy difícil y ufff… los que vienen. Hasta mañana preciosa y que descanses.**

—Igualmente —se metió a la cama y se arropó —. Que descanses.

Así, después de que mi nuevo traje fue un fracaso gracias a los cumplidos de nuestro amado Tuxedo Mask, Serena se quedó rápidamente dormida sin saber que muy pronto, encontraría una nueva amiga.

.

.

* * *

**El nuevo traje no le duró mucho, y a decir verdad, mejor, porque el nuevo no me gustaba ¿A ustedes?**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Ya pronto empezará el romance. Este Darien será bastante insistente.**

**flor lucero: Pues el nuevo atuendo de Serena no le duró mucho gracias a Tuxedo Mask ;)**

**.**

**Nos leemos el lunes con otro capítulo. Besos.**

**.**


	3. Rei

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Leidy8231, quien me dio permiso de publicarla aquí.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3: REI**

**.**

Como a mí esta parte no me gusta y me parece que hace el capítulo más largo, lo resumiré. La entrada del capítulo la hacen Jedite, Beryl y aquí es donde aparece Neflyte y pues bueno, ustedes ya conocen más o menos a Neflyte. Al igual que Jedite y el resto de malos, es muy guapo.

Alto, de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros y seductora sonrisa, aún no sabe que será el novio de Molly. ¡Oh, no, esperen! jejejeje ¡me equivoque! Leí el manga y hasta donde voy, no salió nada de que Neflyte tuviera algo que ver con Molly. Que mal, pero bueno, lo que yo me vi fue la serie y se me confundieron los cables *_* ustedes saben que yo estoy loca, entonces eso no es novedad ;) ahora sí, me voy. Tengo que volver a la historia.

Mientras Beryl regañaba y amenazaba a Jedite porque no hacia bien su trabajo, Neflyte llegó a interrumpir.

—¡Es la segunda vez que fallas Jedite! Si sigues así, ya sabes lo que te espera, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Si su majestad —le hizo una elegante reverencia —. Le pido me perdone. No pasará de nuevo.

—Bella reina Beryl —sonrió Neflyte y apareció de repente —. Sus soldados no son más que inútiles marionetas. A este paso, no conseguirá nada. Le propongo algo. Deje que me encargue de reunir la energía para su excelencia Metalia. Le prometo una buena cantidad de energía y más que nada, el cristal de plata.

—Hablando de eso —intervino Jedite algo sorprendido —, las sailor scouts también buscan el cristal de plata. Con el respeto que me merece reina pero —la miró asustado —… usted aún no nos dice por qué es tan importante el cristal de plata ¿Por qué es tan importante conseguirlo a como dé lugar?

—El cristal de plata —se les acercó a ambos en su elegante vestido violeta y sonriendo perversamente—, es la fuente de toda energía. Se dice que su poder es ilimitado y quien lo posea, será el dueño del universo.

Hubo una larga pausa. Jedite si se imaginaba que ese dichoso cristal de plata era importante pero nunca se imaginó que tanto. Al ver la cara de enojo de la reina y su imponente presencia acercarse a él, le prometió que ya no fallaría.

—Te daré una última oportunidad, Jedite.

—Le prometo eliminar de una vez por todas —levantó el rostro para verla y quebró su reverencia —… a esas odiosas sailor scouts.

Jedite desapareció frente a ambos y se trasladó a la ciudad para poner en marcha un plan. Un plan para reunir una gran cantidad de energía para su enojada reina y exterminar a las sailor scouts.

.

.

Mientras el desarrollaba su plan y reunía energía, no muy lejos de él estaba la siguiente sailor scout en despertar, Rei Hino. Bella, mucho más bella que la Rei del anime, estaba fuera del templo Hikawa barriendo como todos los días.

De cabello negro muy largo, ojos oscuros, pacífica y hermosa sonrisa, saludo con dulzura a unas niñas que pasaron por ahí. Sin saber que muy pronto su rutina y su vida cambiarían, presintió que algo malo pasaría. Ella poseía habilidades especiales y únicas, era muy sensitiva a las energías.

—Va a pasar algo….algo irremediable ¿me pregunto qué será?

Y mientras Rei se sentía muy extraña, Serena escuchaba….

—¿Has oído hablar del autobús maldito de las seis?

—Sí, es bastante tenebroso ¿no crees?

—Si alguna vez te subes al autobús que se para cerca del templo Hikawa a las seis, desaparecerás para siempre.

—Oh si —se acercó otra curiosa chica —. Dicen que lo conduce el diablo y que su destino es el infierno.

—Serena, Serena. Estás escuchando ¿o no?

—Ay Luna —dijo medio dormida—. No molestes. Por tu culpa y por todo esto de la misión, no he vuelto a dormir bien… ¡Esos estúpidos demonios! —se levantó del escritorio y se sobó los ojos —¡Sólo se aparecen de noche!

—Como sea, Serena —dijo tratando de que no la vieran —. No olvides que después de las clases no reuniremos con Amy.

—Ah, sí— le sonrió de mejor humor —. A las cinco en los videojuegos. No hay problema.

.

-.-

.

Siendo las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, Serena hacia cualquier cosa menos hablar de la misión.

—¡Hola Serena! has progresado mucho y en muy poco tiempo.

—Hola Andrew —respondió sin mirarlo y frente a la máquina de juegos —. Es gracias a Amy —rio con ambos —. Ella ha sido mi maestra.

Serena como lo que era, una chica muy relajada y divertida, estaba concentradísima en su juego. Amy por otro lado, no. Ella aún estaba muy sorprendida por enterarse de que era una sailor scout y no entendía muchas cosas.

Viendo como Luna le hacía señales para hablar con ella, fue hacia un lugar apartado para preguntarle lo que la estaba volviendo loca.

—Luna… esos enemigos que nos atacaron ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Nuestra misión es encontrar el cristal de plata y protegerlo a él y a la princesa. Esa es nuestra misión.

—¡¿El cristal de plata?! —preguntó con mucha sorpresa porque el grito de Serena cuando ganó, la asustó mucho.

—¡Sí! ¡Pasé al segundo nivel! —luego tomó el premio que había ganado esta vez —. Oye Amy ¿qué no tienes clase a las cinco?

—Sí, creo que ya debo irme.

—Ay no, Amy —fue con ella hasta la puerta —. Si te vas, me voy aburrir mucho.

—Entonces ven conmigo —le sonrió —. Si tomas el autobús que pasa cerca al templo Hikawa a esta hora, podrás ver a una chica muy bonita. Es muy linda Serena, deberías verla.

—¿Sí? pues vámonos, que…

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo Serena?! —le pregunto Kelvin con exagerada preocupación que pasaba por ahí y escuchó —. No te puedes ir en ese bus. Ese bus es el del…

—No me importa lo que digas Kelvin —le dio la espalda y se fue —. Voy con Amy y sé que nada malo pasará. Sólo son rumores y tú estás muy grande para que estés creyendo en ese tipo de estupideces. Adiós, nos vemos después.

Sin dejar que le dijera nada más, tomó rumbo al lugar en donde detendría el bus. Pronto lo abordaron, sonrientes y mientras platicaban, Amy se percató de la presencia de Rei. Sin perder un solo momento, le señaló a Serena que sonrió al verla.

—Mira Serena, es la chica de la que te conté. Va al colegio Santa Ana y es muy especial —luego se acercó a la salida —. Bueno….esta es mi parada. Hasta mañana Serena. Nos vemos.

Serena quedó impresionada cuando la vio. No sabía por qué, pero parecía que la conocía de antes, tal cual le pasaba con Amy. Buscándola entre la gente cuando Luna la distrajo, se bajó para buscarla.

—Deja de estar persiguiendo personas, Serena. Además… creo que entró a ese templo.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!

De pronto y frente al templo, dos cuervos empezaron a atacar a Serena. Espantándolos lo más que podía pero sin poder hacer nada porque eran grandes y muy fuertes, escuchó cuando alguien gritó para ayudarla.

—¡Vade retro Satanás! ¡Cualquiera que traiga la maldad a este sagrado templo, es mi enemigo!

El pergamino pegó justo en la frente de Serena, quedando un poco aturdida por el fuerte golpe de Rei.

—Lo siento, no sabía que eras una chica. Estoy muy apenada —le hizo reverencia —. Lo siento mucho, me equivoqué. Es sólo que sentí una presencia maligna y mis cuervos —levantó las manos para recibirlos —… no lastiman a nadie. Fobos, Deimos ¿qué pasó? —miró con dulzura a sus aves.

—_Oh… ¿es una sacerdotisa?_ —pensó Serena curiosa.

En aquel momento fueron interrumpidas por una desconsolada madre que iba a rezar. Rei se le acercó y le preguntó por su visita y ésta le contó que iba a orar por el pronto regreso de su hija. Dijo que había desaparecido después de haber abordado el bus frente al templo.

—…este lugar nunca ha sido muy seguro de todas formas. Oh pero perdón niña, no quise decir que el templo fuera peligroso. Es sólo que estoy muy preocupada por mi hija.

Mientras Rei hablaba con aquellas visitantes al templo y con Serena, Luna que se escondía para disimular su presencia, alcanzó a escuchar algunos comentarios de aquellas mujeres que salían del templo después de orar y hablar con Rei. Muy intrigada al escucharles decir que Rei tenía poderes sobrenaturales, se interesó más por ella.

—¿Vidente? ¿Una chica con poderes sobrenaturales? Suena interesante…. Un rostro y una actitud noble al servicio de Dios ¿será ella la princesa?

Preguntándose muchas cosas mientras esperaba a que Serena saliera del templo para volver a casa, algunos otros hacían maldades lejos de ellas.

Jedite era quien estaba detrás de aquella "extraña" maldición del bus. Era él quien lo conducía y se llevaba a las jovencitas para absorber su energía. Hasta ese momento todo iba bien pero no contaba con que nuestras valientes y hermosas sailor scouts, arruinarían una vez más sus planes.

.

-.-

.

—Serena, debemos ir e investigar ese bus. Puedo sentir la energía maligna de nuestros enemigos.

—Si me preocupa lo de la maldición pero —se levantó de la silla y tomó a Luna en brazos —… vamos. Esa es nuestra misión.

Serena caminó hasta la estación. Absorta en sus pensamientos y asimilando un poco el hecho de que era una sailor scout, se distrajo porque escucho una singular voz a su lado que se sentaba.

—Dile a tu gata que puede hablar tranquila. Por mí no te preocupes.

—¿Otra vez tú antipático? —lo miró con enojo, mientras agarraba a Luna.

—No te excites demasiado por verme cabeza de chorlito —le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

—Tomo un autobús para ir a clases como muchos aquí, cabeza de chorlito —se le acercó un poco más.

—Oh sí, claro… ¿y me imagino que también vas a la preparatoria? No sé porque no me dejas en paz de una buena vez ¿me tienes que perseguir a todos lados?

—No, no es así. Si es muy divertido ver cómo te enojas y me insultas pero —sacó un carnet de estudiante y se lo mostró —… no voy a la preparatoria. Aunque me encantaría estudiar contigo y verte todo el tiempo, preciosa —le guiñó un ojo —. Soy un respetable universitario. Voy a Motoazabu.

—Ah… ¿resulta que si tienes cerebro? —rio con ironía —¿Quién lo diría? — luego más seria —. Oye ¿has escuchado sobre la historia del bus que…?

—Sí, ya se —dijo muy serio mientras se quitaba los lentes —. Las desapariciones han sido en esta línea. No creo que se trate de una maldición sino de algo más.

—_Su perfil me recuerda a… _—pensó con extrañeza mientras no le quitaba la mirada —_¡Mi querido Tuxedo Mask! ¡Son igualitos!_

Serena se sonrojó. Recordar a su querido y elegante caballero al ver a ese chico que la traía loca y le encantaba, la puso roja como un tomate. Inclinándose un poco sobre su asiento y dejando ver una conocida posición de perfil, a Darien también le pasó lo mismo que a ella, su cara le recordó a alguien.

—_¡Sailor Moon!_

Él estaba a punto de decirle algo a Serena pero el autobús había llegado. Tomando a Luna con más fuerza y tratando de alcanzar el bus que se iba, lo dejó lleno de dudas.

.

-.-

.

Mientras que en el templo al día siguiente, muchas madres habían ido a pedirle ayuda a Rei para recuperar a sus hijas. Angustiadas y sin saber que más hacer, le suplicaban que les ayudara a encontrarlas.

—Mis poderes no son tan precisos. Es mejor que vayan con la policía y….

—Al menos podrías hacer un esfuerzo ¿o es que…? —se le acercó una de ellas muy desconfiada —¿...no será que eres tú quien las ha desaparecido con tus extraños poderes?

—¡Ya no más! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Serena que estaba en la entrada del templo, vio con pesar toda la escena. Lamentándose y sin acercarse, se fue sin decir nada. Sentada y con la mirada perdida, escuchó que Luna le hablaba y sintió que alguien la miraba.

—Serena… recuerda que el cristal de plata no debe caer en manos de nuestros enemigos.

Y mientras Serena esperaba y suspiraba de amor por su guapo caballero de antifaz, Rei estaba teniendo una premonición con ella. Mientras oraba frente al fuego mágico de su templo, vio como Serena era atacada por un sujeto. Sintiendo una terrible energía maligna muy cerca, salió corriendo para alcanzar el bus y detenerlo. Al llegar y ver al hombre que lo conducía, se asustó aún más por lo que pasó.

Rei reconoció al sujeto de su premonición y no sólo eso, lo que más la asustó era la cantidad de energía maligna que provenía de él. Por eso subiendo al autobús y sin saber lo que pasaría más adelante, empezó a debilitarse rápidamente; pues el bus estaba hechizado para absorber energía y luego para entrar a un misterioso lugar.

Serena que alcanzó a ver algo de lo que pasaba, se asustó cuando vio a Rei desmayada.

—¡Es el autobús maldito! ¡Hay que salvarla!

Serena usó la pluma y se transformó en una bella azafata. Corriendo hacia el bus antes de que se perdiera en aquel portal, llegó hasta la puerta y pidió abordar. Por la carrera del momento y sin tener mucho tiempo, Luna se soltó de los brazos de Serena y cayó en los fuertes brazos de un caballero enmascarado.

—¡Tuxedo Mask!

—¡Oye! ¡Vuelve!—trató de darle la mano.

Serena y el autobús desaparecieron rápidamente frente a sus ojos. Desconcertado, se preguntó quién era ella, mientras Luna lo arañaba y se liberaba de su agarre.

—Se ha transformado ante mí pero ¿Quién es ella? Sé que la conozco, lo sé.

Luna se liberó de Tuxedo Mask y corrió a toda velocidad para buscar a Amy. Estaba segura que ella podría ayudarla y además no confiaba mucho en las habilidades de Serena. Estaba muy preocupada por ella porque estaba sola.

Y mientras Luna le pedía a Amy que la acompañara hacia el lugar en donde había desaparecido Serena y le entregaba otra pluma de transformación, Serena no sabía qué hacer. Por más que buscaba una salida o la forma de ayudar a Rei y las demás, no veía cómo.

—Ni modo, creo que no me queda otra opción —tomó su broche —. Ojala lleguen pronto Luna, Amy. ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar….! ¡Transformación!

Serena se transformó en la bella guerrera en la que se había convertido hacia muy poco tiempo y sin saberlo, Amy también lo hacía. Tomando su pose y alertando a Jedite que ya la había visto, se preocupó cuando tomó de rehén a Rei por el cuello y la miró desafiante.

—Sailor Moon ¡por fin has llegado!

—¡Suelta a Rei ahora mismo! —lo señaló con un dedo —¡Secuestrar inocentes en lugares como este es un delito! ¡Suéltala o te va a pesar!

—_Esa voz__…_ —pensó Rei con sorpresa —. _Yo conozco esa voz._

—Ahora sí, Sailor Moon —rio Jedite mientras amenazaba a Rei —. Te mataré y acabaré contigo de una vez por todas.

—Eso lo veremos —llego Amy y dijo —. Te castigare en el nombre de Mercurio —hizo un ataque de niebla —. Vamos Sailor Moon, aprovecha mi ataque y libera a Rei.

—No será tan fácil como la última vez, sailor ineptas —rio Jedite y disipo la niebla.

—¡Oh no! —gritó Serena preocupada —¡Se disipó muy rápido!

Jedite empezó a atacarlas, a lo que ellas respondieron con golpes y ataques bien coordinados. Amy miró a Serena mientras luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Jedite y le dio a entender con la mirada que se encargara de distraerlo mientras ella liberaba a las demás chicas y a Rei. Serena le sonrió y le habló a Jedite para distraerlo aún más mientras lo atacaba.

Después de una fuerte patada que le dio en el estómago dejándolo sin aire por un breve momento, le sonrió y luego le preguntó por el cristal de plata.

—Nunca…. nunca te lo diría mocosa ¡jamás!

—Eso lo veremos. No dejaremos que el cristal de plata caiga en sus sucias manos ¡eso jamás!

—Como bien dijiste —le dio un puño en la cara y la hizo sangrar brevemente —… eso aún está por verse ¡maldita Sailor Moon! Por tu culpa y por culpa de la otra desgraciada ¡Beryl me va a matar!

—No si yo te mato primero —se levantó de un salto del suelo y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara volteándole toda la cabeza y azotándolo contra la pared —¡Te mataré maldito! No olvides que soy Sailor Moon. Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Te patearé el culo una y mil veces por haberme golpeado. ¡Prepárate idiota!

—¡No! ¡No….!

—¡Tiara lunar….! —se la quitó y la lanzó — ¡Acción…..!

—¡Ah….! ¡Perra! —gritó mientras la tiara iba hacia él —. Pero, ya verás ¡ah….!

Con un poco de energía que aún le quedaba, lastimó a Serena y a Amy. Lanzándolas lejos y haciendo que cayeran al suelo muy golpeadas, Luna intervino para ayudarlas.

—¡Amy….! ¡Lánzale la pluma que te di a Rei! ¡Hazlo pronto!

Amy saco la pluma y se la lanzó a Rei. Esta la atrapó con mucha rapidez y al estar frente a frente con esa bella pluma roja y dorada con el símbolo del planeta Marte, algo ocurrió. Su frente empezó a brillar y pronto se dibujó en ella el mismo símbolo. Gritando las palabras que Luna le dijo que dijera, se transformó en la poderosa y hermosa Sailor Mars.

El traje de Sailor Mars era muy parecido al de Amy, sólo que ella llevaba su largo y negro cabello suelto, su mini falda era roja y sus zapatos eran de tacón pequeño. Bella, tan bella como el mismo fuego abrazador, se paró frente a Jedite y lo amenazó.

—¡Vade retro engendro del infierno! ¡Fuego de Marte….! ¡Enciéndete!

El poderoso fuego de Sailor Mars acabó por completo con Jedite. Dejándolo convertido en nada más que cenizas, pronto se vieron envueltas en otra terrible situación. El fuego de Rei desestabilizó el tiempo de aquel agujero negro y debían salir cuanto antes de ahí, ya que era muy peligroso.

Pronto estuvieron afuera. Serena, Amy y Rei; aún con sus respectivas transformaciones, ayudaron a las demás asustadas chicas a levantarse. Luego de calmarlas y explicarles algo de lo que había pasado, sonrieron cuando ellas les agradecieron su ayuda.

Un momento después y frente al templo aún transformadas, Rei todavía no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado.

—Pero… ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

—Rei —se le acercó una sonriente Luna —. Eres la representante del planeta Marte y dominas el fuego. Has sido elegida junto a las demás para encontrar el cristal de plata y a la princesa. Eres Sailor Mars y te damos la bienvenida.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Eres nuestra compañera Rei —se acercó Serena para abrazarla —¡Qué bien!

—Buscábamos a alguien como tú, Rei —se acercó una sonriente Amy —. Nos da gusto tenerte entre nosotras.

Y mientras Amy y Serena abrazaban a Rei y le daban la bienvenida, en otro lugar Neflyte y compañía, estaban muy molestos viéndolas celebrar mediante un espejo.

—¡Malditas! ¡¿Atreverse a acabar con Jedite?! Él era uno de los cuatro guardianes y su muerte… no quedara impune —miró a una bella rubia que estaba abrazada a un platinado de cabello largo tras él—. Eso se los juro.

.

-.-

.

Más tarde y ya en sus respectivos uniformes, estaban en una heladería compartiendo. Serena las había invitado a comer algo para desestresarse un poco y conocerlas mejor. Sobre todo a Rei.

—Como sea Serena, no puedes esperar que esté tranquila. No todos los días te dicen que eres una legendaria sailor scout y que debes luchar con un montón de imbéciles que son un peligro. No es nada fácil asimilarlo.

—Bueno, si Rei, eso lo entiendo pero…

—Y tú que tanto hablas ¿eh, Serena? —le preguntó Luna con una gran sonrisa —. Si el día que te hablé y te convertiste en Sailor Moon, te provocaba que te tragara la tierra del miedo que tenías.

—¡Oye!

A la risa de Luna se sumó la de Amy y Rei. Amy que era una chica tan sola y tímida, se reía mucho cuando estaba con Serena y ella salía con sus singulares ocurrencias. Compartiendo risas y sus deliciosos helados, una seria y bella sacerdotisa se levantaba para irse.

—Oh vamos Rei, no te vayas. Aún no has terminado tu helado y…

—Si sigues comiendo tanto dulce —dijo una irritante y particular voz que ya conocía tras ella —, te vas a poner como un balón. Eres muy linda así, cabeza de chorlito. No comas tanto porque tú —se le acerco por la espalda y le dijo al oído —… ya eres lo suficientemente dulce ¿no crees?

—¡Tú! —se giró de golpe con la cara muy roja y se levantó de la silla con brusquedad —¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?! ¡Lo que yo coma o no, no es asunto tuyo y…!

—Sí, si cabeza de chorlito —se rio al igual que ellas de verla enojada —. Como tú digas. Pero oye, no seas tan grosera ¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigas? —luego miró a Amy con detenimiento y se les acercó —. A ti te he visto antes ¿no eres tú Amy Mizuno? ¿La genio de…?

—Mucho gusto —le sonrió —. Sí, soy Amy Mizuno y soy amiga de Serena y ella — señaló a Rei a su lado —… es Rei…

—Hino, soy Rei Hino —hizo una pequeña reverencia —. Mucho gusto. Soy la sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa.

—Wow, impresionante ¿Qué hacen dos mujeres tan bellas y talentosas con una chica como cabeza de chorlito? —la miró y le guiñó un ojo muy risueño —. Tengan cuidado, es muy linda pero mala estudiante.

—¡Soy Serena! ¡Serena! —fue con el dando manotazos y roja de la ira mientras ellas reían —¡Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, antipático!

—Ah, cabeza de chorlito, cabeza de chorlito —se le acercó lentamente, poniéndola muy nerviosa —. Créeme, lo sé —se giró para despedirse —. Mucho gusto chicas. Soy el futuro novio de cabeza de chorlito, soy Darien Chiba y…

—¡Hey Darien! —se acercó Andrew —. Ya vámonos que… ¡Hola Serena! Amy.

—Hola Andrew ¿Cómo te va? —le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo saludó.

—Bien Serena, gracias. Pero si no me voy ya con Darien a estudiar, no vamos a…

—Sí, si Andrew, que inoportuno eres ¿Qué no ves que estoy saludando a cabeza de chorlito y a sus amigas?

—Ok, creo mejor me voy Serena —dijo Rei levantándose de la mesa y riendo —. Tú estás muy ocupada discutiendo con tu "novio" y…

—¡No es mi novio Rei! ¡No digas eso!

—Yo me voy contigo Rei —guiñó un ojo Amy y tomó a Luna en brazos para salir —. Creo que tienes razón, es de mala educación estar de más cuando una pareja…

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos!

—Un gusto haberlas conocido chicas y —les dijo Darien mientras tomaba a Serena por la cintura y la atraía hacia él —… gracias por dejarnos solos. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Me voy adelantando a la estación Darien —rio también Andrew y salió con ellas —. No te demores mucho y despídete de tu "novia" rápido. Aún hay mucho por hacer.

—¡Que no es mi novio! ¡No soy su novia y ustedes son…!

—¡Adiós Serena! —dijeron ambas muertas de la risa —. Nos vemos ¡adiós Darien!

—¡Hasta luego chicas!

Las chicas salieron y no podían parar de reír por el sonrojo de Serena y los insultos que le daba a Darien. Mientras ellas se alejaban y gozaban a costillas de una nerviosa y avergonzada Serena, ella trataba de soltarse del agarre de Darien.

—¡¿Podrías soltarme y dejarme…?!

—¿En paz? —la atrajo por la cintura hacia su rostro y ambos se miraron con detenimiento.

—Tú… tú te pareces mucho a… a…

—¿A una estrella de cine? —le guiñó un ojo y sonrió para distraerla y distraerse —. Sí, me lo han dicho en más de una ocasión.

—¡Eres de lo peor! —se soltó con enojo y le dio la espalda —¡Déjame en paz y deja de decir que eres mi novio! ¡No lo eres y nunca lo serás!

—¡Nada está dicho aún cabeza de chorlito! —dijo muerto de risa mientras ella se alejaba muy enojada dándole la espalda —. Ya verás que muy pronto lo serás. Lo extraño es que —pensó más serio —. _Tú también me recuerdas mucho a alguien. Que dicha sería que en verdad fueras la mujer de mis sueños y la preciosidad de Sailor Moon... Pero ¿qué estoy diciendo? Eso es una…_

—¡Darien! ¡Darien! ¡Ya vámonos! —gritó Andrew.

—Sí, si —rio y tomó camino hacia él —¡Ya voy!

.

.

* * *

**Ya apareció la tercera sailor scout y las cosas se van poniendo más interesantes. Además Darien está mucho más atrevido con Serena.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Este Darien no es nada serio como podrás haber visto en este capítulo.**

**ANYACHIBA: En esta historia verán a Darien como nunca antes lo han visto.**

**flor lucero: a mí me gustó que volviera el antiguo traje. Aunque la escritora no apareció en este capítulo, ya veremos si se anima en los siguientes.**

**Badu: Gracias por dejarme tu review y me alegra que te guste la historia.**

**.**

**Nos leemos el sábado con otro capítulo. Besos.**

**.**


	4. El Baile de Máscaras

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Leidy8231, quien me dio permiso de publicarla aquí.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPITULO 4: EL BAILE DE MÁSCARAS**

**.**

Una semana después y luego de un largo día de escuela en el que se había enterado de una gran fiesta que habría en honor a una joya y su princesa, Serena estaba con las chicas. Cansada porque estudiar le representaba un gran esfuerzo, estaba de mejor humor porque sabía que podía contar con Amy. En esos últimos días y gracias a que estudiaban juntas, su amistad se había vuelto más fuerte. Pasándole algo similar con Rei al reunirse muchas veces en su templo con Amy y Luna después de las clases para hablar sobre el cristal de plata y la búsqueda de su princesa, no perdía las esperanzas. Ilusionada con poder ir a aquella elegante fiesta, escuchaba los consejos de Rei.

—No vayas a esa fiesta Serena, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Y mientras Rei alertaba a Serena del peligro inminente que le revelaba su premonición, Neflyte estaba junto a las cenizas de Jedite.

—Jedite…para resucitarte necesitamos el cristal de plata. Juro que lo recuperaré y acabaré con quienes te hicieron esto ¡lo juro!

—Tienes mucha razón, Neflyte —rio.

—Reina Beryl —se inclinó ante ella —. Permítame preguntarle con todo el respeto que usted me merece, pero ¿qué aspecto tiene ese cristal de plata? ¿Es en verdad tan poderoso?

—Sí, lo es —lo miró con una profunda maldad en sus ojos y sonrió —. Gracias al poder del cristal de plata podremos revivir a Jedite y no sólo a él, también a su majestad. Es ahí en donde llegará la era del reino de las tinieblas.

Mientras Beryl reía sádicamente al imaginar su futuro reinado en la tierra, Serena bajaba y se encontraba con su padre, Kenji Tsukino. Hombre honesto, trabajador y estricto, esa noche estaba muy elegantemente vestido.

—¡Wow papá! ¿Qué haces con ese traje tan elegante? ¿A dónde vas?

—El periódico para el que trabajo —respondió mientras su esposa le retocaba el corbatín —, me envió para que haga un reportaje sobre la fiesta de esta noche. Después de todo se trata de la embajada real y de una princesa.

—Oh, papá —se le acercó suplicante —¿No me puedes llevar?

—No, pero no te preocupes hija —rio con su esposa —, lo podrás ver todo por televisión o en los periódicos de mañana. Pero bueno… es tarde, ya me voy ¡deséenme suerte!

Serena estaba muy deprimida porque en verdad quería ir. Fue por eso que tomó la pluma de especial para transformarse en una delicada princesa e ir a la fiesta de máscaras. Con la desaprobación de Luna y luego la de las chicas cuando la vieron, llegaron al baile para mezclarse con los demás.

—Ya, ya Luna, no me regañes más que después de todo ¿no es éste nuestro trabajo? ¿Buscar a la tal princesa y a las demás scouts?

—Sí, sí lo es Serena pero es que tu…

—Olvidas que es un baile de máscaras, Serena —le dijo Rei en tono reprobatorio —. No será tan fácil y tú estas más preocupada por el vestido que por la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí.

—Tienes razón Rei pero ya es hora de entrar —tomó la mano Amy, quien tenía un bello vestido de gala —. Vamos. Entre más rápido encontremos a la princesa de este lugar, más pronto saldremos de dudas.

Las tres entraron. Luciendo irreconocibles en aquellos bellos trajes, perdieron a Serena muy rápidamente. Algunas como Rei refunfuñaban y otros como el padre de Serena que se había impresionado al ver a Serena sin saber que se trataba de su hija, hablaban para sí mismos.

—Vaya, esa chica se parece mucho a mi pequeña Serena. Ojala que cuando crezca se parezca mucho a esa princesa.

Y mientras su padre se maravillaba de la belleza de esa chica sin saber que se trataba de ella, a Serena le derramaban una bebida encima. Apurada porque no quería dañar su perfecto y hermoso vestido en el que de verdad se sentía como toda una princesa, corrió al baño para limpiarse un poco.

Limpiándose el vestido con un pequeño y delicado pañuelo que decía su nombre, vio como algunas parejas bailaban y se sintió muy sola.

—Incluso con un vestido tan lindo como éste y en un lugar tan bello, me siento muy sola…

—Princesa… —le habló un elegante caballero y su corazón se estremeció al reconocer su voz —¿Me concedería esta pieza?

—¡Tuxedo Mask!

—Shhh —le tomó las manos y empezó a bailar con ella en la pista.

—Justamente estaba pensando en ti —le sonrió y bailó con él, viéndolo a los ojos —. Es como si hubiera sido magia.

—¿Sabes? —se le acercó más y le dijo al oído —. Yo también estaba pensando en ti… princesa.

Mientras Serena tenía el mejor baile de su vida con el hombre que le había robado el corazón, Luna y las demás buscaban por todos lados a la dichosa princesa. Buscando por todas partes y sin poder evitar que las sirvientes de Neflyte se apoderaran de ella, algo inesperado ocurrió.

Una extraña maldad y energía negativa se apoderó de aquella desagraciada princesa. Luego tomó la caja en donde estaba aquella valiosa joya que Luna creía el cristal de plata y salió corriendo desaforadamente, sin control de sí misma.

Serena estaba bailando y estaba muy feliz entre los brazos de aquel elegante caballero pero el deber llamaba. Al ver que Luna se le acercó y le alertó sobre la princesa, corrió tras ella para evitar que se cayera; pues iba a toda velocidad hacia un alto balcón.

—¡Cuidado princesa! ¡Es peligroso!

—¡Quítame las manos de encima!

La poseída princesa, se soltó del abrazo de Serena y la empujó a ella contra el balcón. Serena estaba a punto de caer y en el último minuto en el que creyó no tendría salvación, una mano la detuvo y la ayudó. Era él, era aquel hombre con el que había bailado y cada vez que veía, su corazón enloquecía de amor.

—¡Tuxedo Mask!

—¡Serena!

—¿Amy? —miró hacia abajo mientras él trataba de subirla con dificultad.

Él luchaba por subirla y salvarla de la peligrosa caída desde aquella altura y ellas, veían a la princesa. Rei se percató de la extraña mirada que poseía pero sobre todo, de su energía. Era muy negativa y eso la asustó mucho.

—Ten cuidado Amy. Mira —la señaló —. Su mirada no es de un ser humano. La princesa ha sido poseída por un espíritu maligno.

—¿Estás segura?

Las chicas estaban frente a ella y no sabían si convertirse en sailor scouts o qué hacer, pero mientras ellas trataban de controlarla un poco, la princesa poseída daba órdenes a sus sirvientes y decía incoherencias. Abriéndose paso entre ellos y con una sonrisa malévola, los amenazó y a ellas también.

—¡Todos los que intenten oponerse serán sacrificados a nuestra gloriosa majestad! ¡Apártense!

—¡Serena! —gritó Luna desesperada mientras su mano se resbalaba del guante de Tuxedo Mask —¡Usa la pluma! ¡La pluma!

—¡Es verdad!

Sacando la pluma y convirtiéndola en una gigantesca sombrilla, logró salvarse de la caída, sólo que había un problema: no quería que esa caída acabara jamás. Estar entre los fuertes brazos del hombre que amaba, era algo sin igual.

—Me has salvado hermosa princesa. Prometo agradecértelo algún día pero por ahora… no puedo.

—¡Tuxedo Mask! —gritó desconsolada cuando él la dejo en el suelo y se marchó a toda prisa —. No te vayas….

—¡Serena!

—Sí, ya sé Luna —tomó su broche y se transformó.

Serena ahora siendo Sailor Moon al igual que Amy y Rei que se habían transformado, empezaron a luchar contra la princesa. El problema era que no la podían atacar con todas sus fuerzas porque aunque estuviera poseída, seguía siendo humana; no podían ni debían lastimarla.

Impotentes y sin mucho que pudieran hacer, vieron que una oscura energía estaba absorbiendo a las personas que se encontraban ahí y eran inocentes de todo.

—¡Ríndanse de una vez! ¡No hay nada que puedan hacer inútiles scouts! Son míos, los ofreceré a su majestad junto con el tesoro secreto —rio Neflyte que veía todo a través de una bola de cristal.

—¡Vade retro Satanás! — Rei le tiró un pergamino sagrado.

—¡No funciona! —rio con perversidad.

—Oh no —exclamó Serena con angustia —¿Y ahora que haré? Mi tiara no funciona porque la última vez —recordó el ataque a Jedite —… se destruyó.

De repente, un extraño calor empezó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, la misma sensación que sentía cuando Tuxedo Mask la tomó de la mano. Después de eso, una nueva tiara apareció.

—¡Sailor Moon! —dijo una masculina y seductora voz tras ella —. Para vencer esa oscuridad, sólo una potente luz bastará.

—¡Tuxedo Mask!

—Es verdad —dijo Luna —¡Serena! ¡Que la luz de luna se refleje sobre tu nueva tiara!

—Muy bien —tomó posición frente a la poseída princesa y se llevó dos dedos al centro de la tiara —¡Es imperdonable que secuestres a una princesa y la conviertas en una maligna! Yo Sailor Moon, les patearé el culo en el nombre de la luna ¡ah…!

—¡Ahhhhh….!

Aquella luz era hermosa, muy cálida y potente. Fue tanto que la bola de cristal por la cual Neflyte estaba dominando todo, se rompió de repente y tuvo que desaparecer. La princesa cayó al suelo y con ella sus lentes. Se veía mucho mejor sin ellos y así si parecía una princesa. Volviendo todo a la normalidad y acercándose a ella para ayudarla, querían comprobar si se trataba de su princesa. Querían saberlo antes de tener que huir del lugar, ya que no querían que nadie las viera como sailor scouts.

Desafortunadamente no se trataba de la princesa que estaban buscando y la joya que ella exhibiría, no era el legendario cristal se plata, sino que se trataba de un fino diamante que había pertenecido a la familia de esa joven durante muchas generaciones.

Un rato después y muy cansada porque aquella batalla la había dejado agotada, Serena estaba recostada sobre un balcón descansando aun siendo Sailor Moon.

De la nada y sin quererlo, una grave y muy sensual voz la sorprendió con los ojos cerrados.

—Vaya, vaya, casi no te encuentro preciosa Sailor Moon.

—Tuxedo…

—Shhh —se sentó a su lado y se acercó a su rostro callando sus labios con un dedo —. No digas nada. Hay algo que he querido hacer desde que te conocí…

El uso su capa para cubrirlos y la besó. Siendo un beso suave, tierno y delicado, no sabía que era el primer beso de Serena. Sin dejar de besarla y de disfrutar de su olor, de su delicadeza y de su fragilidad, no quería parar. Ella que se animó y se derritió en cuanto lo sintió tan cerca, posó sus manos sobre su varonil rostro para acariciarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás.

—Tuxedo Mask….

—¿Qué? —le dio otro beso y le acarició la mejilla.

—Esto me recuerda algo…. algo muy lejano. Es como si ya hubiera pasado.

—Ummm hermosa Sailor Moon —la besó de nuevo y la miró —. Tienes los labios más dulces, tiernos y hermosos que jamás haya besado ¿qué es lo que me has hecho? —le quitó el antifaz —. Me estás enloqueciendo mujer….

—Tuxedo Mask… —dejó caer la mano y se desmayó.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —apareció Luna preocupada porque no veía el rostro del hombre que estaba con ella —¡¿Tuxedo Mask?! Pero ¿quién demonios eres tú? ¿Por qué siempre apareces así?

—También busco el cristal de plata —acomodó mejor a Serena y le acarició el rostro con ternura.

—Entonces, ¿eres nuestro aliado o eres… enemigo?

—No sé. Si buscamos lo mismo tal vez sea su enemigo. Lo cierto es que —miró a Serena —… no quiero ni pienso hacerles ningún daño, sobre todo a ella. Cuídala por favor. Creo que quedó muy débil por toda la energía que utilizó —luego se lanzó por la ventana y se fue pensando —. _Hasta pronto… mi bella Sailor Moon._

_._

_._

Cuando Serena despertó, lo hizo con una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa que nunca había tenido antes. Se sentía como en las nubes. Se sentía liviana y como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Pensando que todo se había tratado de un hermoso sueño, se quitó la transformación y volvió a su casa para dormir y descansar pero no podría. Era seguro que soñaría con él toda la noche y el resto de su vida.

—Tierra llamando a Serena…. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te afectó mucho el ataque contra…?

—Si me siento un poco débil Luna pero —dijo mientras subía por la ventana a su habitación —… no es nada grave. Ahora vayamos a dormir. Que lástima que la feota de la princesa —rio —, no haya sido la que estábamos buscando y que la joya no fuera el cristal de plata.

—Sí, fue una pérdida de tiempo.

—No —sonrió con emoción—, no lo fue. Usé un vestido hermoso, baile con el hombre de mi vida y…

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir Serena?

—Eh… —se puso roja y tomó una toalla para darse un baño —. Nada, nada. Iba a decir que al menos ya descartamos la posibilidad de que fuera ella. Eso es todo.

—Serena….ten mucho cuidado. Ese hombre no es de fiar.

Serena entró a la ducha y abrió la llave. Mientras el agua tibia mojaba su delicado cuerpo agotado por la batalla y por todo lo que estaba viviendo en esos últimos días, lo recordó. Su cuerpo volvió a vibrar como en ese momento. Su corazón se aceleró y su piel se calentó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y cerró los ojos para revivirlo sin saber que él hacía lo mismo.

—Tuxedo Mask, mi amor…. ¿Por qué voy alejarme de ti? yo te amo…. te amo con toda mi alma…

Y él….

—Sailor Moon….preciosa Sailor Moon ¿Por qué buscamos lo mismo? ¿Por qué debemos ser enemigos? No, me resisto a creerlo. Sólo quiero encontrar ese cristal porque necesito recuperar mi memoria. Creo que tienes razón —se llevó los dedos a sus mojados labios mientras estaba bajo el chorro de agua —. Te he besado antes. Lo que sentí, ya lo he vivido y además, te pareces tanto a ella. A ella….

Sus mentes no lo recordaban pero sus cuerpos tenían memoria. Sus cuerpos no olvidaban lo que se hicieron sentir hacía muchos años. Tras ese beso que se dieron esa noche y que significó tanto para ambos, había una historia de amor, pasión, tragedia y romance. Ellos estuvieron y estaban destinados, a estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

.

.

* * *

**Este beso fue más intenso que el original ¿No creen?. Imaginen lo que se viene ;)**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: A Serena le encanta este Darien aunque trate de negarlo.**

**flor lucero: Este Tuxedo Mask también es bastante osado. Fíjate nomás en el beso jajajaja**

**Badu: Esta versión será rara como dices, pero te gustará. **

**.**

**Nos leemos el martes. Besos a todos.**

**.**


	5. Lita

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Leidy8231, quien me dio permiso de publicarla aquí.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5: LITA**

**.**

Era una mañana como muchas otras. Una en donde Serena no se quería levantar y no porque tuviera sueño; no era por eso. Sólo quería quedarse en la cama y bajo las cobijas pensando en él. Recordando aquel beso que le había robado y que se había sellado en su corazón. Soñando con volver a estar entre sus brazos y aspirar lo dulce de su penetrante perfume, quería ver sus bellos ojos azul zafiro a través del antifaz y pedirle que no dejara de besarla jamás.

Sonriendo como cualquier encantadora y dulce estudiante de preparatoria, finalmente se levantó de la cama y le hizo caso a Luna. Ella era mucho más implacable que su mamá, ya que Luna no temía usar sus uñas para despertarla si tenía que hacerlo. Algo cansada porque había trasnochado la noche anterior por terminar una tarea, salió junto a Luna rumbo a estudiar.

—Serena… ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Te noto muy distraída esta mañana ¿qué ocurre?

—Pero Luna ¿Cómo quieres que esté? —trató de fingir —. Ser una estudiante de último año y una sailor scout al mismo tiempo ¡no es nada fácil! Trata de entender por favor.

En realidad esa no era la razón, la razón era otra. Le dolía pensar que su amado Tuxedo Mask y por quien deliraba, pudiera ser su enemigo. Le preocupaban las advertencias de Luna y eso lastimaba su enamorado e ingenuo corazón.

_"__No conocemos bien su identidad… Más vale no confiarse"…_

—_Pero ¿Por qué me dices eso Luna? ¿Por qué? Yo… yo siento que lo conozco de toda mi vida. En sus brazos me siento tan bien. Sus manos, sus labios y todo él es tan suave… lo amo y no concibo pensar que pueda ser mi enemigo… ¡No! … No destino, no puedes ser tan cruel. Mi primer y único amor, no puede ser malo._

—¡Serena….! ¡Cuidado!

Serena estaba distraída, más de lo normal porque estaba pensando en él; en el hombre que amaba. Tan distraída estaba que no vio un auto que venía y cruzó la calle. Siendo muy tarde porque el auto estaba prácticamente sobre ella, ni cuenta se dio cuando una chica la salvó.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, si —respondió muy nerviosa —. Estoy bien. Muchas gracias. Yo no… estaba distraída y…

—Sí, me di cuenta. Deberías tener más cuidado. Casi te matas.

—De verdad lo siento —recogió su paraguas mientras la chica se alejaba —¡Gracias! Wow, que lindo arete en forma de rosa tiene y que olor. Ummmm —sonrió y se levantó para seguir su camino —. Olía como a galletas recién horneadas. Qué bonita muchacha.

Aquella chica de fuerte carácter que la había salvado, era Lita Kino. Alta, cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo y ojos verdes, era una chica de diecisiete años como ella, pero aparentaba más; su estatura y su fuerza la hacían parecer mayor de lo que era. Con una linda sonrisa que mostraba muy poco, siguió su camino hasta el lugar en donde estudiaba y que casualmente, era el mismo que el de Serena.

.

.

Ya en la escuela y reunida con sus compañeras de clase y Molly, hablaban un poco de todo. Molly les contaba algo triste que tuvo que medirse el vestido de bodas de su prima porque ella se encontraba enferma. Les contó con mucha consternación que había sido algo muy raro. Dijo que el futuro marido de su prima había desaparecido y que al poco tiempo, su prima había caído enferma.

Tan concentradas estaban en su amena charla con Molly, que chocaron con una alta y fuerte chica de extraño uniforme.

—Tengan cuidado chicas.

—¿Quién es esa? —preguntó Molly mientras Lita se alejaba.

—Oye… —exclamó Serena sorprendida —. Es la chica que me salvó esta mañana.

—Oigan pero —dijo una de sus compañeras—… que grande es y que imponente se ve.

Ellas estaban haciendo comentarios sobre Lita cuando el profesor entró y le llamó la atención. Regañándola por tener un uniforme completamente diferente al de sus otros compañeros, se sorprendió por lo que ella con mucha naturalidad le contestó.

—Disculpe profesor pero… el otro uniforme me queda muy pequeño ¿No querrá que se me vea todo o sí?

—¡Señorita! —le dijo molesto —¿Qué es esa falta de respeto? Además, no debería traer el cabello recogido de esa forma. No está permitido y…

El profesor regañaba a Lita y Kelvin se acercaba a las chicas y decía…

—Es la nueva. Dicen que tiene la misma fuerza de Hércules y que la echaron de su antigua escuela por estarse peleando a cada rato.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo Molly con molestia mientras volvía a su silla —. Pero si es el comunicativo de Kelvin —rio —¿Sabías que los hombres chismosos no le gustan a las chicas?

—Oh, vamos Molly —se quitó los lentes y le sonrió —. Sé que te morías por saber quién era esa chica, no me lo vayas a negar —se le acercó —¿Por qué crees que me acerque a decírtelo? A mí tampoco me gusta el chisme, lo que me gusta —sacó una flor de su saco y se le entregó —… es verte sonreír.

—Uyyyy —dijo Serena muerta de risa a su lado y viendo las mejillas rojas de su amiga —. Que galán nos saliste Kelvin ¿ya te olvidaste de mí?

—Oh no, mi amor —sacó otra flor y se regaló a Serena —. Las amo a las dos. Aún no me decido.

—¡Eres un tonto Kelvin! —exclamó Molly molesta y giró el rostro, no soportaba verlo más.

Dejando de lado la coquetería de Kelvin y guardando con cariño la flor en uno de sus libros porque era la primera que le regalaban en toda su vida, abrió el libro y empezaron la clase.

.

.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo, dos lindas chicas buscaban un lugar para comer tranquilamente.

—¿Dónde comemos Serena?

—Hmm ya no llueve. Vayamos al patio.

Llegaron al patio y se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia un lugar al que a ambas les gustaba ir, pero cuando vieron a Lita allí, se detuvieron en el acto. Gracias a las advertencias de Kelvin, una asustada Molly cambió de opinión.

—Pero mira Molly ¿ya viste su almuerzo? Se ve delicioso y muy bien presentado.

—Sí pero… —dijo mientras Serena se acercaba más a Lita —¡Serena cuidado!

Los chicos estaban jugando un partido de béisbol en el patio. Fue por eso que cuando salió una bola rápida e iba directo justo a la cara de Serena, Lita dejo su almuerzo a un lado y la ayudó de nuevo. Poniéndose frente a ella y atrapando la bola con una de sus manos como si se tratase de nada, finalmente se las devolvió y reprendió a Serena.

—Ah… ¿Eres la chica de esta mañana? Deberías tener más cuidado. Te las pasas en la luna.

—Eh…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tanto ves?

—Es tu almuerzo —le brillaron los ojos de emoción —. Tus bolas de arroz tienen un aspecto delicioso.

—Ah… —tomó una y le sonrió —¿Quieres una?

—¿Quién, yo? Me da mucha pena pero si —la recibió —. Pero ¿sabes? Yo no suelo comer mucho. Tengo el apetito de un pajarito.

—Ok —le dio otra —, no hay problema. Oye, no sé porque nadie quiere hablar conmigo. Me da la impresión de que me tienen miedo o algo así —sonrió y vio como comía casi todo su almuerzo.

—Mmmm ¡está delicioso! Tu mamá es una excelente cocinera.

—No —dijo con tristeza —. Yo vivo sola. Llegué hace poco y no conozco muy bien la ciudad ¿Podrías decirme dónde encontrar un buen supermercado, tienda o algún lugar de videojuegos? Porque he buscado por todas partes y no… oye ¿me estas escuchando?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tiendas de videojuegos? —dijo con migajas de comida en la boca —. Yo conozco una. Si quieres te llevo.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió muy alegre —. Que amable. Muchas gracias. Por cierto, me llamo Lita. Mucho gusto.

—Serena —le sonrió y tomó otra bola de arroz —. Mucho gusto. Oh por Dios Lita ¡esto está delicioso! ¡Eres increíble!

.

.

En la tarde y después de clases, Serena se encontró con Lita para enseñarle la tienda de videojuegos y su preferida. En el camino y por conocerla más, empezó a decirle sus mágicos secretos sobre cómo ganar su juego favorito "Sailor V". Compartiendo risas y un agradable momento, entraron a la tienda y empezaron a jugar. Con cada minuto que pasaba con ella se daba cuenta de que no era lo que había escuchado. No le parecía para nada agresiva y es más, le parecía muy dulce y tierna.

—¡Dale! ¡Dale la súper patada Lita!

—Ah… ahí estás Serena —llegó Amy con Luna en brazos.

—Si —se acercó Andrew muy sonriente —. Esta chica es buena. Llevan un buen rato jugando y ha pasado de nivel con mucha facilidad.

—¿Es compañera tuya Serena?

—¿Van a la misma escuela? —preguntó un más interesado Andrew.

—Hola Amy, Andrew, ella es…

—Acabo de llegar a Jyuban —se giró Lita de su asiento y se levantó —. Mucho gusto, soy Lita Kino. Serena me trajo a conocer la tienda y —sonrió —… está muy buena. Aún no conozco mucho la ciudad y…

—Yo soy Andrew, Andrew Furuhata —le sonrió y le extendió la mano —. Mucho gusto. Pero vaya —las miró a todas —… todas las amigas de Serena son hermosas.

—Eh…gracias —Lita se sonrojó mucho más, Andrew le había parecido muy atractivo.

—Oye… ahora que lo mencionas, no sabía tu apellido ¿Te apellidas Furuhata?

—Sí, es Furuhata pero prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre, en especial —fue con Lita y le sonrió —… las mujeres bellas como ustedes. Un gusto y si necesitas conocer la ciudad, yo puedo enseñártela ¿Te gustaría?

—Eh…yo, este… —estaba roja como un tomate y no sabía que decir —. Si, este sí, gracias. Que amable pero me da mucha pena contigo.

—A mí no —le sonrió de nuevo —. Un gusto haberte conocido Lita y ojalá te haya gustado la tienda. Nos vemos chicas —se empezó a alejar —, hay mucho trabajo hoy. Con permiso.

—Uuuuy Lita —se le acercó Serena muerta de risa y le pasó un brazo por el hombro —¡Le gustaste a Andrew! Él está muy lindo ¿no crees?

—Ay Serena, yo no….

Y mientras Lita trataba de recuperar el color normal de su piel y Andrew se alejaba muy interesado en ella, Amy refunfuñaba junto a Luna y algo lejos de ellas.

—Es el colmo con Serena, se va haciendo amiga de cualquiera sin conocerla.

—Sí, es verdad Amy. Todo el mundo le cae bien. Es lo mismo con Tuxedo Mask. Esta como loca con él y yo ya no sé qué…

—¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! —fue Serena abrazando a Lita por el hombro —. Les presento a Lita. Es súper fuerte y hace una comida deliciosa.

—Mucho gusto —dijo algo tímida sin saber por qué —. Soy Lita Kino, la nueva compañera de Serena.

Luego de haberse presentado y viendo que Amy ya no estaba tan desconfiada, entraron en confianza y salieron. Mientras caminaban por la calle y veían hacia una hermosa tienda de vestidos de novia, Amy empezó a hablar de la maldición y a contar todo lo que ahí pasaba.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo que nos contó Molly esta mañana verdad?

—Algo así Serena. Se dice que es ahí donde aparece la novia fantasma.

—¡¿Un fantasma?! —exclamaron ambas.

—Sí, se dice que el maniquí vestido de novia pasea por el barrio y conquista a los transeúntes para casarse con ellos. También he escuchado que las novias que han comprado sus vestidos en ese lugar, quedan malditas. Dicen que les pasan muchas cosas malas.

—Ah no, si eso es así —dijo Serena algo asustada y mirando hacia la tienda —… jamás compraría mi vestido de novia en ese lugar.

Amy que vio el miedo de Serena, le sonrió y caminó para alejarse de ese lugar. Ella sólo quería tomar un poco su ejemplo y hacer sentir más en confianza a Lita con ellas pero lo único que consiguió, fue asustarla. Amy era muy inteligente para los textos pero no mucho para tratar con las personas.

Unos pasos más adelante, se encontraron con Rei que estaba barriendo como siempre a esa hora el templo. Dándole de comer a sus consentidos cuervos, las vio llegar y las saludó; al igual que lo hizo alguien más.

—Que amigas tan bonitas tienes —se les acercó —. Señoritas, son ustedes en verdad encantadoras ¿No les gustaría trabajar con nosotros en el templo?

—Abuelo…. —apretó la escoba enojada.

—Me siento halagada pero no, gracias —le sonrió Serena al igual que lo hicieron Amy y Lita.

Y mientras Rei refunfuñaba por la intromisión de su coqueto abuelo, Lita pensaba en algunas cosas.

—_¿La tienda maldita? ¿La tienda de la novia fantasma. Todo eso es muy extraño pero ¿qué es lo que estoy pensando? Nada de eso me afecta y no debo pensar en eso. Hoy conocí a Serena que ha resultado ser una caja de sorpresas y además… lo conocí a él. Wow ¡qué guapo! Hace mucho no conocía a un chico tan guapo y atento como él y…_

—Lita, Lita ¿estás bien? Te estás riendo sola ¿Si nos estabas escuchando?

—Lo siento es sólo que —trató de alejarse —… su conversación es algo complicada chicas. Creo que lo mejor es que las deje platicar con más confianza.

—Oh por favor —rio —, no le hagas caso a Rei —luego miró a Rei —. Ya cálmate Rei, no es para tanto.

—No confío en los hombres ¡ja! Esa chica de la que hablan ¡que no se queje! Se salvó de haberse casado con un fantasma.

—Ah… ¿tú crees que el prometido de la prima de Molly… salió con la novia fantasma?

—¿Lo ven? —rio Lita y tomó su maletín —. Es muy complicado. Me dio gusto conocerte Rei, Amy, Serena, pero ya debo irme. Estoy algo lejos de mi casa y debo preparar la cena.

Así Lita se fue. Muy sonriente por haber hecho una nueva amiga como Serena y más por haberlo conocido y haberlas conocido a todas ellas, se marchó muy sonriente para su casa a preparar la cena.

Una hora después y dando por terminada la reunión de siempre, Luna tomó la palabra.

—Esta noche iremos a echar un vistazo al lugar ¿de acuerdo chicas?

—¡Sí!

.

-.-

.

Era la noche y estaba siendo una muy fría y particularmente oscura. Andrew ya estaba terminado su turno y estaba cerrando la tienda cuando la novia fantasma lo abordó. Luciendo increíblemente hermosa en ese vestido de novia y con la cara más angelical que él jamás hubiera visto, fue dominado por ella y recibió una orden.

—Mírame fijamente. Serás mi esclavo. Ofréceme toda tu energía y búscame más.

Andrew cayó bajo la poderosa energía maligna de ese extraño ser. Completamente dominado y entregado a ese lavado cerebral, se acercó a Lita que había salido por una soda.

—Hola Lita… te estaba esperando.

—¿A mí? —preguntó apenada mientras él se le acercaba lentamente.

—Si —le tomó el mentón con delicadeza y se acercó aún más —… a ti. Mírame. Mírame fijamente y obedece.

Él se acercó a ella, completamente inconsciente de lo que estaba haciendo y obedeciendo las órdenes de aquella novia fantasma, posó ambas manos en el rostro de Lita y la besó. Le dio un apasionado beso que la dejó sin aire y sin energía en muy poco tiempo. Entrelazando su lengua con la suya y dejándose llevar por la pasión y el calor que le despertó, se dejó besar desenfrenadamente por aquel rubio que le parecía tan guapo. Ella al verlo a esos bellos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaron gracias al poder de aquella malvada, perdió la voluntad y accedió.

Darien que pasaba por ahí después de haber salido de clases, se le hizo muy extraña aquella escena. Él conocía a su amigo y sabía que él no era de los que se besaba con cualquier chica. Detallando un poco más la situación y viendo como tomaba en brazos el cuerpo desmayado de Lita y se dirigía a aquella tienda, descifró en un instante que algo andaba mal. Ver la mirada perdida de su amigo y sentir toda esa energía negativa, hicieron que él se transformara en Tuxedo Mask y corriera por ayuda.

Unos minutos después estaba frente a la ventana de Serena mientras el viento elevaba su capa…

—Lo siento pero no hay tiempo que perder.

—¿Es…un sueño? —abrió los ojos mientras él la tomaba en brazos y saltaba por la ventana —¡Tuxedo Mask!

—¡Serena! ¡Serena! —gritaba una angustiada Luna —. Debo llamar a Amy y a Rei —tomó el intercomunicador —¡Amy! ¡Rei! ¡Despierten! ¡Tuxedo Mask se llevó a Serena! ¡Debemos ir por ella!

Y mientras Luna pedía ayuda desesperada porque no confiaba en Tuxedo Mask, ella le preguntaba….

—¿A dónde vamos Tuxedo Mask? ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Algo muy extraño está pasando ahí —la bajó al llegar a la tienda —. Yo no puedo hacer mucho pero tú sí. Ve, ve y ayúdalos por favor.

—¡Lita! ¡Andrew! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!

—¡Serena! —gritaron Amy y Rei que apenas llegaban.

—¡Oh claro! ¡Es la novia fantasma!

—Debo irme. Pero —dijo al ver su cara tan triste y ver que ellas llegaban. Luego sacó una rosa y se la regaló —… nos veremos después. Te lo prometo —le guiñó un ojo y saltó —. Adiós.

—¡Tuxedo Mask! ¡No te vayas!

—¡Serena! —gritó Luna.

A Serena le dolía mucho que él se fuera porque aún habían muchas cosas que debía preguntarle, cosas que quería decirle y no pudo. Concentrándose en su trabajo y más al ver como Lita, Andrew y los demás estaban desmayados en el gran salón de esa tienda, se transformó junto a las demás en sailor scouts para luchar.

—¡Tomar la apariencia de una novia y abusar de la gente con palabras dulces… es imperdonable! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y he venido, a patearte el culo malvada!

—¡Su imaginación debe ser usada para el bien! —llegó Amy de un salto —¡Soy Sailor Mercury y te castigaré en el nombre de Mercurio!

—¿Atreverte a engañar a las mujeres de esa forma? ¡No nos tomes por idiotas! —llegó Rei y tomó posición —. La llama de la justicia arderá sobre ti. Soy Sailor Mars.

Y mientras ellas se presentaban, Lita….

—¡Ah….! ¡Maldita! —le dio un gran puñetazo a la maligna —¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?! ¡Te mataré!

Lita se levantó furiosa del suelo y se dio cuenta de que todo se había tratado de un engaño, de una farsa. Que aquella maligna había manipulado a Andrew para que la hipnotizara y por ende a que la besara; en pocas palabras, nada había sido real y se sentía humillada.

Por eso tomando a la maligna por el cuello después de haberla golpeado y tirarla al piso, le dio una serie de puños en los que descargó toda su ira.

—¡Lita! ¡No puede ser!

Al descargar toda su ira y frustración sobre la pobre maligna que suplicaba piedad, algo pasó. El símbolo en su frente le mostró a Luna que se trataba de la cuarta sailor scout y la más fuerte de todas ellas, Sailor Júpiter.

Tirándole una pluma de transformación al comprobar que se trataba de ella, todas vieron con asombro cómo se transformó. Siendo la misma imponente y hermosa mujer, el verde de su traje de scout le quedaba muy bien. Sus aretes rosa combinaban muy bien con la mini falda y los pequeños tacones verdes.

—¡Asquerosos gusanos! —rio Neflyte desde lo alto del techo —¡Aquí estoy! ¡Intenten vencerme!

—¡Trueno de Júpiter… Resuena!

—¡Ah….!

—¡Mercury! ¡Ataca con una tormenta por favor!

—Si —cruzó los brazos Amy para atacar —¡Fulgor acuático de Mercurio….!

Ante los fuertes ataques de Lita y Amy, Neflyte se vio acorralado. Temiendo por su vida y sin querer correr la misma suerte de Jedite, cruzó sus brazos y desapareció. Serena esta vez no hizo mucho pero cuando vio la silueta de su amado Tuxedo Mask sobre un tejado, se distrajo por completo. Ella quería ir con él pero Luna no se lo permitió.

—_¿Fue Tuxedo Mask quien trajo a Serena hasta aquí?¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es su verdadera identidad y qué es de nosotras? ¿Aliado o enemigo?_

Las chicas al igual que Tuxedo Mask, emprendieron la huida. Muchos de los que estaban ahí ya empezaban a recuperar la consciencia, como Andrew por ejemplo.

—Ahh… ¿pero….qué hago aquí?

.

.

Ya retiradas y sin que nadie pudiera verlas, empezaron a hablar de lo que había pasado.

—¿Eres una Sailor Scout como nosotras? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho antes Lita?

—No lo sabía hasta ahora Serena. Todo esto es igual de sorprendente para mí como para ti. Deje mi antigua escuela porque… —se puso triste.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso Lita?

—Porque a decir verdad un chico muy parecido a Andrew —tomó aire porque le dolía mucho recordarlo —… me rompió el corazón. Me fui porque no quería verlo más, eso sólo me hacía daño; pero más importante que eso, fue por la voz que me susurró. Me dijo que me esperaban aquí y —sonrió —… ahora entiendo por qué.

—Oh por favor, Lita —se le acercó Rei y sonrió —¿Llorar por un chico? Ningún hombre merece una sola lágrima de nosotras ¡Ninguna!

—Sea cual sea la razón que te trajo aquí —dijo Serena muy sonriente en medio de las dos—, nos alegra tenerte en el grupo ¡Bienvenida Lita!

—¡Bienvenida! —se sumaron Amy y Rei al abrazo de Serena.

.

-.-

.

Como ya era algo tarde y todas debían levantarse temprano para ir a estudiar al día siguiente, se despidieron y tomaron caminos diferentes. Serena se fue con Luna pensando una y otra vez en su amado Tuxedo Mask; pensando en cómo era que él había descubierto que ella era Sailor Moon. Mientras a Serena le daba una y mil vueltas la cabeza porque no comprendía, Amy acompañaba a Rei al templo.

No muy lejos de ellas, Lita caminaba hasta su casa cuando escuchó una voz familiar que la llamaba.

—¿Lita? ¿Lita eres tú?

—Ah… —se giró para verlo y se puso muy seria —. Hola Andrew.

—Oye no, espera —se le acercó muy apenado —. Imagino por qué estás molesta. Yo sólo quería…

—_¿Cómo? ¿Acaso lo recuerda?_

—¿Entonces, sí? ¿Me perdonas?

—¿Perdonarte? —levantó una ceja —¿Por qué? ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Estoy muy apenado contigo porque yo no soy así. Nunca quise hacerte sentir incomoda hoy y eh… —jugaba un poco con sus manos —… imagino que es por eso que estás molesta ¿Verdad? Porque hoy en la tarde que te conocí, me porté como un estúpido y la verdad no fue porque…

—Ah —rio y lo miró—… ahora entiendo. No, no te preocupes por nada. No estoy molesta por nada de eso.

—Ufff que alivio —soltó el aire que retenía —. Que gusto haberte encontrado y haberme podido disculpar. Te repito, yo no soy así. Es solo que mmm, es difícil de explicar, ¿sabes? No sé ni porque te estoy diciendo esto pero creo que mereces una explicación —la miró con mucha seriedad —. Lo que pasa es que mis amigos, en especial Darien, me han aconsejado que hable con otras chicas desde que mi novia me pidió un tiempo y pues la verdad yo no….

—No digas más —levantó la palma de la mano y le pidió que guardara silencio —. No me digas nada más porque entiendo mejor de lo que crees. En este momento también, es decir, no es igual porque el mío no me pidió un tiempo —rio forzadamente —, él simplemente se fue con ella y no tuvo la delicadeza de —no pudo evitar llorar —… lo siento, que pena contigo. Lo entiendo. Aún estoy lidiando con eso y es una desafortunada coincidencia que tú te le parezcas tanto.

—Ay no, pero… —fue con ella y la miró con dolor —¡Sí que tengo mala suerte! ¿Cómo voy a ser tan de desafortunado de parecerme a un canalla como ese? ¡Es el colmo!

—Ay Andrew —se limpió el rostro con la manga de la blusa y rio —. Muchas gracias. Me da mucha pena contigo que me veas así y no te preocupes —le sonrió —, no hay problema. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no eres como él, eres mucho mejor y con el perdón que me merece tu novia…

—Ex, ex novia Lita.

—Como sea, ella, es muy tonta —se sonrojó —. Aún lo recuerdo y me duele su engaño porque era como tú cuando lo conocí, un gran chico. Ojalá las cosas entre ustedes se arreglen. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte.

—Si, a mí también. Oye pero ¿no es muy tarde para que estés en la calle?

—¿Quién eres… la policía? —rio a carcajadas.

—No, pero es diferente. Soy hombre y no hay problema. Pero una niña tan linda como tú, corre mucho peligro a esta hora en la calle. Si gustas te acompaño hasta tu casa.

—Oh no, no es necesario —le contestó muy nerviosa sin saber por qué —. No estoy lejos y no quiero quitarte más tiempo.

—Me quedaré más tranquilo si te acompaño ¿Vamos?

—Si insistes —rio cuando él tomó su bolso y caminó a su lado —. Muchas gracias Andrew.

—No es problema —le sonrió amable —. Muy bien señorita y dígame ¿Por qué tus padres te dejan salir sola tan tarde, eh? Es muy peligroso que…

.

.

Y mientras ellos caminaban hasta la casa de Lita y platicaban un poco sobre cada uno, Tuxedo Mask veía una vez más la escena de pie en un tejado. Ahora si se sentía tranquilo. Le daba gusto ver que su amigo estaba siguiendo sus consejos y que ya no estaba dominado por aquella energía. Más tranquilo por él y tomando camino hasta su departamento porque todo se había solucionado, aún había una parada que quería y tenía que hacer.

Frente a la ventana de Serena y mientras la veía dormir, pensaba muchas cosas.

—_De no ser por tu protectora, me acercaría para robarte otro beso. Es extraño lo tentado que estoy a acercarme y secuestrarte para siempre mi amada Sailor Moon, oh no, es decir, Serena… Es una dicha para mí que la mujer que amo y la que me enloquece, sean la misma persona. Tal vez y con algo de suerte, seas la misma mujer que se aparece en mi sueños cada noche…_

_"__Consigue el cristal de plata. Sálvame por favor porque esa será la única forma de estar juntos y recuperar nuestras memorias, mi amado….."_

Sonriente por ver como se abrazaba a una almohada y dormía cual bebé, afuera aparecieron varias rosas. Esparciendo sus pétalos gracias al fuerte viento de la noche, llenó su habitación de suaves y olorosos pétalos rojos. Abriendo su capa y saltando de tejado en tejado, se fue feliz de haberla visto.

Mientras que ella decía entre sueños…

—Ummmm que bien huele. Huele a ti mi amado Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask…. te amo...

.

.

En otro lugar algo retirado de ellos y frente a una puerta, algunos se despedían.

—Bueno….ahora si me quedo más tranquilo. Buenas noches Lita y que descanses. Me alegra saber que no te hice sentir mal pero lo que si me dolió —la vio sonreír —, es saber que me parezco a un tipo tan desagradable como ese ¡qué mal!

—Oh no —decía entre risas —. No digas eso. Tal vez te encuentre parecido a él por eso, porque fue un gran chico y lo quise mucho. Aún es difícil olvidarlo pero sé que con el tiempo, todo irá mejorando.

—Creo que puedo decirte lo mismo —dijo con pesar pensando en su ex novia o lo que fuera —. Buenas noches y que descanses.

—Oye —le dijo con las manos cruzadas en la falda —… eh no sé, sé que es tarde y todo pero mmm, estaba por comer y no sé si ¿te gustaría pasar y….?

—No sé, eso depende de ti —le sonrió y le enterneció ver sus mejillas ruborizadas —. Me da pena contigo y no quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado que quiere…

—¡Oh no, no! no digas eso, sé que no. Si te estoy invitando es porque me doy cuenta que eres un buen muchacho y además es en agradecimiento por haberme acompañado hasta aquí. Sólo son unas cuantas galletas y un vaso de…

—¡¿Galletas?!— preguntó emocionado —¡Me encantan las galletas! ¿Entonces si puedo pasar?

—¡Claro!—sonrió y abrió la puerta —. Si fui yo quien te invitó.

Cuando subieron las escaleras y Lita abrió la puerta…

—¡Oh por Dios! —detalló cada parte de su ordenado y oloroso departamento —¡Es increíble! ¿Quién te organiza este lugar?

—¿Quién más? —rio y fue a la cocina —¡Yo! Pasa, ponte cómodo.

—Yo la verdad soy un desastre —dijo riendo y sentándose en un sofá verde en la sala —. Mi casa parece, dicho por Darien, un nido de locos. No soy muy bueno con el aseo y…

—Si gustas yo puedo arreglarlo —llegó con una bandeja de galletas y leche, luego se sentó frente a él —. Es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos. Me gusta tener todo limpio, organizado y cocinar cosas difíciles.

—Wow Lita, es la mejor galleta que he comido en mi vida ¡están exquisitas! Estás llena de sorpresas. Serás una gran esposa algún día.

—Eh…. Gracias —respondió apenada con una galleta en la mano —. Hice muchas galletas. Es una manía que tengo de hacer comida en exceso. Si quieres te puedes llevar algunas.

—Gracias pero en cuanto a lo que me dijiste hace un momento —remojó una galleta en el vaso de leche como un niño y se la llevo a la boca —, me da pena. Si arreglas mi casa, al menos debo pagarte algo ¿te parece?

—Está bien pero oye —tomó una servilleta y se le acercó —. Te ensuciaste un poco aquí y…

Fue un momento extraño, era algo diferente de lo que había pasado entre ellos más temprano. Si bien ese beso le había encantado y fue increíble, en ese momento sentía algo más que pasión, algo más que calor, se sintió muy extraña. Limpiando su rostro con aquella servilleta y levantándose rápidamente, fue a la cocina a empacarle algunas galletas. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para distraerse.

Media hora después y ya en la puerta…

—Muchísimas gracias por las galletas y el vaso de leche, estaba delicioso Lita. También gracias por las que me regalaste. No durarán mucho mañana que las lleve a la universidad y Darien se las coma pero… muchas gracias.

—Te repito, no fue nada. Gracias a ti por acompañarme y ser… así.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó confundido.

—Tan amable. No muchos chicos lo fueron conmigo y nunca lo han sido. Pero en fin… —se apenó de nuevo —. Nos vemos pasado mañana en tu casa para que me digas que es lo que hay que hacer ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok pero ¿te gustaría anotar mi teléfono? También me gustaría pedirte el tuyo. Tienes que darme la receta. Mi hermana cocina unas galletas horribles y —rio —, estaría bien que aprendiera de una experta ¿Te parece?

—Oh claro —sacó su móvil —. Mi número es 55…

Luego de intercambiar números, sonrisas y miradas, llegó el momento más incómodo entre dos personas que se gustan, el saber si deben besarse o no.

—Lita…no quiero parecer un patán o un atrevido pero….

—Siento lo mismo pero —respondió temblorosa mientras él estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios —… creo que uno solo no haría daño ¿o sí?

—Pienso igual —le sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura, luego la besó.

Siendo este beso uno muy diferente del que ya se habían dado sin que él tuviera memoria de nada, ella entrelazó las manos en su cuello y disfrutó segundo a segundo de su beso. Mientras él disfrutaba de su dulce olor a galletas y de la suavidad de sus carnosos labios, ella disfrutaba del dulce olor de su colonia cítrica y de sus caricias en la cintura. Sin querer que el momento acabara jamás, se quedaron así por unos cuantos segundos, que para ambos parecieron una eternidad.

.

.

* * *

**Por fin apareció Lita y Andrew no perdió el tiempo.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Todos aquí son maás osados, hasta Andrew **

**flor lucero: Aquí los personajes no serán tan inocentes jajaja**

**Badu: El próximo capítulo será bastante interesante para Darien y Serena.**

**.**

**Mil disculpas por la demora. Nos leemos el miércoles. Besos.**

**.**


	6. Tuxedo Mask

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Leidy8231, quién me dio permiso de publicarla aquí.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPITULO 6: TUXEDO MASK**

**.**

Era una mañana como casi todas las de nuestro amado y apuesto Darien Chiba, una muy agitada. Había despertado a las seis de la mañana de su sueño recurrente y cada vez era más difícil para él despertar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ver el rostro de la mujer que lo llamaba en sus sueños desesperadamente y le pedía ayuda. Aquella mujer de rubio cabello y angelical voz, siempre le pedía lo mismo, que encontrara el cristal de plata.

_"__Consigue el cristal de plata… Sálvame por favor, porque esa será la única forma de estar juntos y recuperar nuestras memorias, mi amado..."_

—Encontrar el cristal de plata. Otra vez ese sueño —se levantó de la cama y fue al ventanal de su habitación usando solo un largo pantalón negro de algodón… **¡papacito!** —¿Quién es esa mujer que me llama y me pide siempre lo mismo? ¿Por qué no puedo verla y por qué me pide que encuentre el cristal de plata? Esto me va a volver loco. Espero poder encontrar ese dichoso cristal de plata pronto.

.

.

Mientras, en otro lado, Serena se había levantado muy temprano a arreglarse para ir a estudiar. Ella cada vez dormía menos; gastaba muchas horas de la noche pensando en él.

—¡Adiós mamá!

—Vaya, que sorpresa verte levantada tan temprano, mi bomboncito —dijo su mamá en la cocina con cariño mientras Serena salía —¡Que te vaya bien mi amor!

De camino para Jyuban, se encontró con Amy y Lita.

—¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo amanecieron?

—Ah… —suspiró Lita encantada —. Muy bien ¿y tú? Lo raro es verte aquí tan temprano ¿qué paso?

—Oye si —dijo Amy —. Hoy te has levantado temprano y llegaras justo a tiempo ¿qué pasó hoy?

—Últimamente he tenido sueños extraños y me levantan muy temprano.

—¿Sueños, dices?

—Si Amy, es algo molesto y…

—¡Hola cabeza de chorlito! —se acercó Darien en impecable traje y maletín de mano —¿Cómo amaneciste, amor? ¿Has estado soñado conmigo todas las noches?

—¡Otra vez tú! ¡Darien Chiba! ¡Eres insoportable! ¡Ya déjame en paz!

—Yo también sueño todas las noches contigo pero como hoy no tengo tiempo para que me insultes —le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino —… nos vemos después. Adiós cabeza de chorlito, estudia mucho —rio al verla hacer coraje —. Hasta luego chicas, un gusto verlas.

Darien se fue sonriente por haberla visto; pero más por hacerla enojar que por cualquier otra cosa. Surgiendo en él algo diferente al verla y aun confundido porque no sabía que pensar, siguió su camino mientras Serena refunfuñaba.

—¿Quién es ese Serena? Es muy guapo.

—Es solo un imbécil Lita —dijo enojada —. Se la pasa molestándome y es insoportable.

—Oye pero te has sonrojado amiga —rio y la codeó —¿No me digas que le eres infiel a tu Tuxedo Mask con ese chico? —rio con Amy.

—¡No hay nada entre nosotros! ¡Es un antipático de lo peor!

—Va la universidad Motoazabu. Si te fijaste, lleva el traje que usan allá y debe ser un tonto prepotente de lo peor.

—Ay, Serena —rio a su lado —… vaya amistades que tienes. No te enojes amiga, se ve que solo lo hace por eso, por hacerte enojar y tú le das el gusto.

—Darien Chiba… —dijo Amy pensativa.

—Oye Amy si te gusta ¡te lo regalo! … a cualquiera de las dos ¡Es un tipo insoportable!

—Eh… yo… —dijo Amy apenada —. La verdad es que me gusta más otro chico.

—Ay sí… —pensó Lita en Andrew y en el beso que se habían dado —. Definitivamente sí, es muy guapo.

—Bueno, bueno —rio y las abrazó por los hombros en medio de ellas —. Tierra llamando a enamoradas. Menos mal que con Rei no tenemos este problema —rio —. Ok niñas ¡vámonos! Si no de nada habrá servido levantarme temprano ¿no?

—Vámonos ya —respondió Lita muy alegre también.

—Oigan no, esperen ¿ya saben? ¿Leyeron los periódicos?

—No Amy ¿qué pasa?

Amy empezó a contarles lo que había leído en el periódico más temprano esa mañana. Dijo que había salido un artículo en donde Tuxedo Mask explicaba que buscaba el cristal de plata y decía que se trataba de una joya muy poderosa. También dijo que se escuchaban rumores de que aparecería y daría una rueda de prensa, rumores que Luna, confirmaba.

—¿Qué, qué? ¿Es en serio?

Luego de hablar con su contacto en el periódico y confirmar la información, le agradeció y colgó.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¡¿A qué juega?!

.

.

Mientras que Tuxedo Mask con el periódico en la mano y sin el antifaz, leía y pensaba.

—_Con esto espero conseguir más información. Encontraré ese cristal de plata cueste lo que cueste._

Todos estaban conmocionados con la noticia del cristal de plata y el chisme había sido tal, que llegó hasta el inframundo en donde una bella rubia, leía junto a su platinado amor para luego opinar.

—Hmmm… primero Sailor Moon, luego Tuxedo Mask y ahora los terrestres. Todos están tras el cristal de plata en estos momentos, menos nosotros.

—¡No es para reírse, Zoycite! –exclamó con enojo Beryl —. Debemos recuperar el cristal de plata antes que ellos y conseguir más energía. La necesitamos para su majestad.

—Reina Beryl —se inclinó ante ella haciendo una reverencia —. Yo, Zoycite una de las cuatro guardianas, me encargaré de eso. No se preocupe.

.

-.-

.

Ya en la tarde y reunidas, las chicas hablaban de lo que estaba pasando. Ya la noticia del cristal de plata estaba en boca de todo el mundo y Luna estaba preocupada por la princesa, le daba mucho miedo que la encontraran y le hicieran daño. A sus preocupaciones y conjeturas, se unió Amy.

—Luna… ¿Seguro que es obra de nuestros enemigos? Si esto continúa así… será el caos total ¿qué hacemos?

—No esperaba este movimiento del enemigo, mucho menos que saliera en televisión, radio y todo lo que ha pasado. Nuestra princesa corre gran peligro.

_—__¿__Qué? ¿Tuxedo Mask es nuestro enemigo? No, me resisto a creerlo_—pensó Serena con angustia mientras ellas hablaban.

—Oye Luna…—pregunto Lita sentada en una mesa de videojuegos— ¿Estás segura de que aún no sabes cuál es la identidad de nuestros enemigos? Así sería más fácil enfrentarlos ¿no?

—Pues…. tengo un presentimiento —se les acercó mientras estaban de pie frente a una máquina —. Pero si resulta ser quien pienso que es, es mucho peor de lo que creía. Se apoderarán del mundo si logran encontrar el cristal de plata y revivirla.

—¿De quién estás hablando Luna? —pregunto Rei asustada.

—¡Oh por favor Luna! —se ofuscó Serena —. No más rodeos ¡¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial esa maldita roca que todos buscan?! ¡Habla ya!

—Muy bien —la miró con seriedad —. El cristal de plata posee tanto poder, que puede convertir un planeta en polvo sin ninguna dificultad.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritaron todas.

—Oye Luna… —se acercó Amy conmocionada —¿Quieres que encontremos algo tan peligroso y lo protejamos? Eso es demasiada responsabilidad. No creo que podamos hacerlo.

—Encontrar el cristal de plata, a la princesa y protegerlos a ambos, es nuestra misión; nuestro destino. Me han enviado del reino de la luna con ese único propósito.

—¿La princesa? ¿El reino de la luna? —pregunto Serena confundida —. Oye Luna ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tú de verdad vienes de la luna?

—Es una larga historia y ahora no hay tiempo para eso —miró por una ventana —. Más adelante y a medida que nos acerquemos al cristal de plata, entenderán todo. Por ahora debemos seguir investigando a nuestros enemigos y más que nada… a Tuxedo Mask. Lo que hizo no me da buena espina.

Todas estaban aterradas por lo que habían escuchado pero sobre todo Serena. Pensar que su amado Tuxedo Mask pudiera ser malo, le causaba un gran dolor pero lo era mucho más cargar con esa gran responsabilidad.

Como a mí se me olvidó y me pase una hoja :P … no les conté que en el capítulo anterior, Luna le entregó el cetro lunar a Serena y la nombró la líder de las scouts. Eso fue justo después de que llegaran a casa después de la pelea con la novia fantasma, sólo que yo me emocioné con la otra historia y se me fue pero a lo que iba. El cetro es importante por lo que sigue ahora.

—Mira Serena, el cetro de "Sailor V" se parece mucho al que te dio Luna ¿No crees?

—Si Amy, de hecho —miró con detenimiento el juego y a "Sailor V"—… podrán pensar que estoy loca pero creo que "Sailor V" es una de nosotras. Su traje, sus movimientos y además desde que nosotras aparecimos ya no sale tanto, es muy extraño.

—Puede que tengas razón con esas conjeturas Serena —la miró Luna —. Empezaré a averiguar.

.

-.-

.

Llegó la noche y todos estaban pegados al televisor esperando a que hablara la experta en rocas que en realidad se trataba de una maligna que fue mandada por Zoycite para llevar a cabo un malvado plan. Tuxedo Mask nunca tuvo la intención de hacer daño pero no sabía lo que había provocado con su aparición. Él solo quería tener alguna información sobre el cristal de plata ya que no conocía nada de él y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Al igual que le pasó a todos en la ciudad, se vio afectado por las ondas que aquella maligna empezó a lanzar. Se había instalado en la torre de Tokio para que por medio de la señal, llegaran a todas las casas y así poder robar su energía.

—Qué extraño, tengo la impresión de que me están robando la energía —se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos —¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Mientras en la televisora, una maligna hablaba.

—No sé quién demonios sea Tuxedo Mask pero nos ha hecho un gran favor —rio —. Estúpidos humanos, se han puesto de rodillas por el cristal de plata y lo único que merecen, es ser reducidos a polvo —rio de nuevo —¡Entréguennos toda su energía!

Por alguna razón Darien se recuperó fácilmente al ataque de aquellas ondas. Saliendo de allí y viendo con horror como al parecer el tiempo se había detenido, estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

Por otro lado Luna y Amy (esta última estaba muy débil gracias a que le habían robado algo de energía) buscaban incansablemente a Serena y a las demás. Viendo como todo el mundo estaba desmayado y sin poder hacer mucho, Luna trataba de comunicarse con Serena y rogaba que estuviera bien.

Mientras ella….

—Ah… La cabeza me da vueltas. Siento que me voy a desmayar. Me siento muy débil. Esto debe ser culpa de nuestros enemigos —miró al cielo —. Tengo que ir y buscar a las demás. Tengo que ayudarlas y…

Serena estaba muy débil y se desmayó. Cayendo el suelo y perdiendo el conocimiento, luego sintió algo muy tibio recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Darien que pasaba por ahí, la tomó en sus brazos y sin saberlo, le estaba devolviendo algo de su energía. Pronto él se transformó en Tuxedo Mask.

—Hey…despierta.

—¡Tuxedo Mask! —exclamó con sorpresa mientras el sostenía una de sus manos — ¿Estás aquí? ¿Por qué? Debo estar soñando.

—He sido un ingenuo —dijo con pena —. Todo esto que está pasando es mi culpa y no sabes cuánto lo lamento.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Nunca fue mi intención causar tantos problemas —la levantó en brazos y la miró a los ojos —. Necesito encontrar ese cristal de plata y no tengo ninguna información de él. No tengo poderes mágicos como tú.

—¿Cómo? ¿Acaso tú sabes que yo soy…?

—Si —le sonrió y la bajo —. Lo sé hace un tiempo pero eso no importa ahora. Transfórmate y ayúdalos. Tú eres la única que puede hacerlo.

—Tuxedo Mask… —lo miró con angustia —. Dime por favor ¿Quién eres en realidad? Hay algo en tu mirada que me absorbe —le acarició el rostro con cariño —. Sé que la he visto antes ¿Quién eres?

—Ahora no podemos hablar pero prometo decirte todo muy pronto —. Le tomó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y la besó —. Ahora transfórmate, no hay tiempo que perder.

—Está bien —tomó su broche —¡Por el poder del prisma lunar… Transformación!

Serena se transformó y aunque muy apenada porque Tuxedo Mask no se perdió ni un sólo instante de ella, estuvo lista. Sin tener muy claro cómo actuar y como ayudarlos, empezó a correr junto a él hacia la torre de Tokio. Era allí de dónde provenía mucha maldad.

Momentos después las tres sailor scouts faltantes llegaron a la torre junto a Serena. Dado que Luna no estaba porque estaba intentando ubicar a Serena desde la casa y con el intercomunicador, ella no sabía qué hacer. Era Luna la que siempre le decía como actuar y que técnica debía nombrar para acabar con sus enemigos. Sin ella, se sentía perdida.

—¡Libera inmediatamente a todas las personas! —gritó Amy junto a las demás a Zyocite.

—¡Nunca!

—¡Serena! —exclamó Rei —¡¿Qué vamos a hacer para ayudar a las personas?!

—¡No sé! ¡No sé qué hacer!

Serena se sentía impotente. Ni sus golpes, ni su tiara, ni nada de lo que sabía hacer, era suficiente para liberar a las personas de la magia de Zyocite. Rompió en llanto, desesperada, pero una masculina y hermosa voz logró calmarla.

—Tranquila —la abrazó —. Puedes hacerlo. Sólo concéntrate y deja que la energía fluya ¿de acuerdo?

—¡El cetro! —lo miró aturdida —¡Está brillando!

Serena sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y tomando el cetro con ambas manos, no sin antes recordar a "Sailor V" en el juego y haber visto que ella hacía lo mismo, le rogó al cielo que eso funcionara. Estaba preocupada por todos y quería que volvieran a la normalidad. Con Tuxedo Mask tras ella abrazándola y sintiendo su apoyo, logró despertarlos gracias a la energía blanca y pura que esparció.

Todos despertaron y volvieron a la normalidad pero Serena, gastó mucha de su energía y volviendo a ser ella, se desmayó en los brazos de Tuxedo Mask. Completamente inconsciente y sin saber nada, iba a conocer su casa y más que nada, su verdadera identidad.

—¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡¿A dónde se la lleva?!

—No sé, pero vamos con Luna —dijo Amy un poco más tranquila que Rei —. Ella seguro sabrá que hacer ¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder.

—Vamos chicas.

Ellas estaban preocupadas por su amiga pero lo que ellas no sabían, era lo bien que ella se sentía siempre entre los fuertes y varoniles brazos de Tuxedo Mask. Era el amor de su vida y esa noche, iba a comprobarlo.

.

.

* * *

**Ahora viene lo emocionante. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Pues si andaban muy lentos pero en el siguiente capítulo no se querrán quedar atrás ;)**

**Badu: Darien si sabe que Sailor Moon es Serena. Hoy se lo hizo saber a Serena.**

**flor lucero: El próximo capítulo confirmarás que de inocentes no tienen nada ;)**

**.**

**Nos leemos el sábado. Besos.**

**.**


	7. Darien Chiba (parte 1)

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Leidy8231, quién me dio permiso de publicarla aquí.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7: DARIEN CHIBA (parte 1)**

**.**

—¿Darien? —miró a su alrededor confundida con una manta encima —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás… en mi habitación —se le acercó vestido como Tuxedo Mask y sin antifaz — Qué bueno que ya despertaste ¿estás bien?

—Wow, wow, wow —se levantó de golpe de la cama —¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo yo en tu habitación?

—Te desmayaste de golpe y te traje conmigo. Pensé que estarías mejor aquí. Has dormido profundamente desde entonces.

—Oye —lo miró de arriba abajo, luego vio su capa, antifaz y sombrero de copa con angustia en un mueble cercano —… tú… tú ¿no me digas que tú eres…?

Serena al igual que él, estaba sin palabras por lo que veía. Con algo de dificultad fue hasta el mueble en donde estaba el resto del traje y tomando el antifaz sin dejar de decir lo sorprendida que estaba, lo puso en sus bellos ojos y dijo….

—¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Esa mirada tan profunda, esa voz, ese lazo... ¡Eres mi amado Tuxedo Mask!

—Sí —le sonrió y luego tomó el antifaz en una mano —. Mucho gusto mi querida Sailor Moon. Soy Tuxedo Mask.

—Pero… ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué te transformas? ¿Por qué buscas el cristal de plata? ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!

—Es por mi memoria —señaló su cabeza.

—¿Tu memoria?

—Sí, tuve un accidente hace muchos años en donde mis padres murieron y desde ese entonces no sé quién soy. No consigo recordarlo —se le acercó melancólico —. Me dijeron que me llamaba Darien Chiba. Tenía seis años cuando perdí a mis padres y con ellos, todos mis recuerdos.

—Ay no —lloró y lo abrazó con dolor —. Lo siento mucho.

—Yo mucho más princesa —le acarició el rubio cabello y la abrazó con más fuerza —. Desde ese entonces es el mismo sueño. Una mujer, una mujer tan cálida como tú, se aparece en mis sueños cada noche y me pide ¡ese maldito cristal de plata!

—Lo siento mucho —lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos —. De verdad no sabía que habías sufrido tanto.

—Siempre es lo mismo desde entonces —la miró a los ojos —. Pierdo el sentido y cuando recupero la consciencia, estoy vestido de smoking y vagando por las calles buscando ese cristal. Han sido muchos años en lo mismo y estoy cansado de todo eso —se separó de ella y la miró con seriedad —. Ahora dime ¿tú por qué buscas el cristal de plata?

—Eh… bueno, la verdad —jugó con sus manos, nerviosa —… no lo sé. Luna sólo se me apareció un día y me pidió que lo buscara. No sé muy bien para qué lo necesita pero aún estamos en busca de eso.

—Entiendo —la miró pensativo y se le acercó —. Dime algo ¿Aún desconfías de mí?

—Yo no… no sé qué decirte —la voz de Luna retumbaba en su cabeza —. Luna me ha dicho que tú….

—Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para ambos ¿No crees?

—Si —respondió nerviosa mientras él se le acercaba —. Creo que tienes razón. Siento mucho por todo lo que tuviste que pasar y quiero que sepas que nunca desconfié de ti, nunca.

—Lo sé —la abrazó con fuerza y respiró del olor de su rubio cabello —. Ni yo de ti.

—_Oh por Dios_ —pensó completamente inmóvil entre sus brazos —_¿Qué voy hacer? Lo siento Luna pero no puedo hacer nada. Este es el lugar en el que quiero estar por siempre._

Abrazados y siendo casi uno solo, ella deseaba con toda su alma que el tiempo se detuviera. Estar entre sus brazos, respirar de su masculino olor y sentir su calidez, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida hasta ese entonces.

Algo muy similar le pasaba a él. Abrazado a ella como si su vida dependiera de eso, algo que le escuchó decir le estrujó el corazón.

—Debo irme. Luna debe estar buscándome con las chicas y…

—Serena… —le levantó el mentón y la miró con amor —. No te vayas, no me dejes solo. Quédate para siempre conmigo y cúrame de este mal que me atormenta.

—¿Cómo… me llamaste?

—Serena… Serena, no te vayas. Quédate un poco más conmigo ¿por favor? Hasta hace unos instantes no sabías quien era y yo… yo te necesito más tiempo a mi lado. Tu compañía —le sonrió y la miró con profundidad —… me hace mucho bien. Ya sea si estás enojada o así como estás ahora —le acarició el rostro —… sonrojada y temblorosa, yo….

—¿Sonrojada yo? ¿Temblorosa? ¡Ja! —le dio la espalda y sonrió —. No me hagas reír.

—Serena —la abrazó por la espalda —… no intentes negarlo. No lo hagas porque a mí también me pasa lo mismo —le corrió un mechón de cabello y le dijo al oído— Ven, sólo un rato más ¿sí?

—¿Sabes? —se giró, entrelazó sus manos al cuello y le sonrió —. Me gusta más este Darien. Este amable, valiente y sufrido hombre que me suplica que me quede con el más tiempo. Me encanta.

—A mí también me gustas —le acarició la mejilla —. Me gustas toda tú. Me gusta Serena y me enloquece Sailor Moon. Creo que —dijo a centímetros de sus labios —… las amo a las dos.

—Darien…

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que la besara. Sintiendo la gloria, el amor, la dicha en ese beso y entre sus brazos, pronto sus caricias y la intensidad de su beso, hicieron que por su frágil cuerpo empezara a recorrer algo que era completamente desconocido para ella pero que la hacía sentir como en las nubes; empezó a sentir calor y mucho deseo.

Debajo de él y cayendo sobre la suave cama en donde hasta hacía unos instantes había dormido tan profundamente, sintió algo sobre su vientre mientras él la besaba y acariciaba sin cesar.

—Esto… esto no está bien Darien, Tuxedo Mask… no más, no es correcto.

—¿Qué no es correcto? —la miró y apoyó su cuerpo sobre los brazos en la cama —¿Lo que sientes o lo que te hago? Dime —cayó sobre ella y le besó el cuello con insistencia, luego el lóbulo de la oreja —. Dime si no sientes lo mismo que yo ¿No me deseas? ¿No te sientes bien al estar así junto a mí?

—Oh sí… si y mucho pero…

—¿Pero qué? —la besó en los labios y luego la miró —¿Es por los demás? ¿Por qué ellas creen que soy su enemigo? ¡Que se vayan a la mierda entonces!

—¡Darien! —rio y le acarició el rostro —. No es por eso. Es que yo… yo no, eh bueno, yo… este… soy…

—¿Es un chiste verdad? —levantó una seductora ceja y sonrió con suficiencia aun sobre ella —. No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Completamente en serio.

—Serena… ¡¿es verdad?! —le preguntó con exagerada emoción —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. Sé que a mi edad medio mundo lo ha hecho pero yo no. Nunca he tenido un novio antes y pues….

—Oh nena ¡nena! que feliz me haces al decirme eso. Si sabía que eras inexperta y algo ingenua pero ¡no sabía que tanto! Serena mírame —le tomó el rostro cuando ella lo giró avergonzada —. No te sientas mal, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Es sólo que me hace muy feliz que me hayas escogido a mí y que estés aquí conmigo. Quiero que sepas que para mí… también es importante. Eres una mujer muy especial y lo eres porque te amo, te amo Serena.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo dices de verdad o sólo lo dices para que me acueste contigo?

—Mi amor —la besó y le acarició la mejilla —. No, no lo digo por eso. Por mí si no lo quieres hacer ¡no lo hacemos y ya! —rio muy feliz —. Yo lo que quiero es estar contigo. Quiero tenerte a mi lado toda una noche. Si te lo digo es porque lo siento aquí —señaló su corazón —. Te amo y siento que no es de ahora, es de toda la vida.

—En ese caso… —empezó a levantarse la blusa —. Yo también te amo Darien. A ti y a quien te dé la gana ser. Te amo y quiero hacerlo —se sonrojó más —. Yo también te deseo y mucho.

—Serena….

Maravillado al verla semidesnuda, el color de su piel que parecía de porcelana, el de sus mejillas y la delicadeza del encaje de su sujetador rosa, lo iban a volver loco. Luego se sorprendió aún más y se alegró cuando ella se llevó las manos a la espalda y se lo desabrochó frente a él. Ayudándola a desprenderlo totalmente cuando ella bajó las manos y las puso sobre el colchón en señal de rendición y amor, él se lo quito y su erección palpito sobre ella cuando al fin los vio.

Eran los senos más perfectos y hermosos que jamás hubiera visto. Sin habla y casi sin poder moverse, se sentía como la primera vez con una mujer, no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Me veo mal o….?

—No, no —sonrió y la miró a las dilatas pupilas celestes —. Todo lo contrario. Jamás había visto una mujer más hermosa que tú, nunca y creo que para mi fortuna —empezó a caer sobre ella —… nunca más la veré. Eres… casi perfecta, eres como un bello ángel que cayó del cielo para condenarme a amarte toda la vida.

—Darien….

Él cayó sobre ella y empezó a besarlos. Con extrema delicadeza y suavidad, succionaba uno a uno los erizados y sensibles pezones. Mientras succionaba con lentitud uno de ellos, acariciaba el otro sin descanso. Cada vez más ella sentía su fuerte erección aun sobre el pantalón. Su intimidad empezaba a prepararse para el encuentro pero lo que ni ella ni él esperaban, era lo que pasaría.

Jalando su negro y suave cabello con los dedos, disfrutando de sus besos y de las caricias que le daba, estaba muy excitada.

—Darien… Darien… Tuxedo Mask…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué mi amor? ¿Qué quieres? Dime ¿te gusta? —se detuvo y la miró — ¿Puedo seguir?

—Si… si por favor —arqueó la espalda —. No te detengas y… y… ¿podrías…?

—¿Quieres que te toque…?— bajó la mano y la metió bajo su falda —¿Aquí? ¿Puedo tocarte aquí?

—Por favor….

Darien más que alegre y excitado, estaba agradecido. Estaba feliz de tenerla en su cama y dispuesta a dejarse hacer lo que él quisiera. Él, muy motivado y teniendo su aprobación, corrió un poco su interior cuando le quitó la falda. Sin verlo porque si lo hubiera hecho hubiera sido su perdición, la tocó con extrema lentitud y delicadeza mientras no despegaba la mirada de su excitado y sonrojado rostro.

—¡Ah…..! ¡Ah, sí…..! ¡Sí!

—¿Sí? —la miró con picardía mientras ella se retorcía por su lenta caricia —¿Más?

—Más….

Él empezó a acariciarla en círculos. Él que estudiaba el tema y además tenía experiencia, sabía que esa caricia, que ese roce debía ser muy suave; sabía que la intimidad de una mujer era una parte muy sensible y frágil. Sintiendo la humedad sobre los dedos y el dolor bajo su pantalón por la erección, se sorprendió y alegró cuando ella se corrió.

—¡Da… Da… Darien! ¡Ah…..! ¡Ah…..! ¡Ah, sí! ¡Si…. ah…..!

Él no dijo nada, no quería desconcentrarla de lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sintiendo mucho orgullo así como mucha, mucha humedad sobre sus dedos, le tomó una mano con delicadeza y la puso sobre su abultado pantalón.

—Eh…. ¿podrías…?

—Sí, pero sin ver ¿de acuerdo? —respondió casi sin aliento —. Aún me da algo de miedo y yo no, nunca he visto uno y….

—Serena —rio de ternura —… tranquila. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Serena bajó la cremallera del oscuro y elegante pantalón. Como él se lo pidió, cerró los ojos y lo desnudó. No pudo ver pero si sintió. Lo tomó en su mano y era lo más suave que había tocado jamás. Pronto sintió algo más que su gran tamaño, empezó a sentir humedad sobre la punta y escucharlo gemir su nombre era muy excitante.

—Serena… oh, sí, Serena…

Él estaba disfrutando de su inexperta pero suave atención. Ella apretaba mucho los ojos pero no era porque sintiera fastidio o asco, era porque no quería tentarse a ver; le excitaban mucho sus sonidos y quería complacerlo en todo lo que le pidiera. Saber que ella y lo que le estaba haciendo, provocaba tanto placer en el hombre que amaba con locura, la hacían inmensamente feliz.

Diez minutos después y abriendo los ojos, vio justo cuando él no lo contuvo más y se liberó.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo y…

—Darien… mi amor… —no dejó de mirar y tocar.

Con la maño bañada y escuchando sus bramidos y sonidos del más intenso placer cuando lo hizo, sonrió al verlo feliz. Cuando el cayó en la cama y se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y buscó abrazarla, se sintió mejor que nunca.

Para desagracia de ambos, algo los interrumpió. El fuerte ruido de un intercomunicador, los sacó de su ensueño.

—No… no contestes, no lo….hagas.

—Tengo que contestar —rio y se levantó —¿Hola?

—¡Serena! ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?! ¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—Luna —miró a Darien que tomaba una camisa y limpiaba todo —. Eh yo, yo estoy con… con, con Molly. Sí, estoy con Molly y me voy a quedar en su casa.

—¡Olvídalo! Todas estamos reunidas y estamos esperándote. No te muevas, vamos para allá. Además ¡¿Cómo carajos terminaste tú en la casa de Molly?!

—No es necesario Luna, ya voy para allá.

—No, no, no amor, no te vayas —le decía Darien en voz baja.

—Eh… bueno después de que Tuxedo Mask me ayudó —le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió —, desperté en la habitación de Molly. No sé que más paso pero no te alteres, todo está bien.

—Entiendo, en ese caso y dado que es tan tarde —le hizo caso a las demás que reían al saber que estaba bien y tenían sus sospechas —… quédate con ella. Nos alegra saber que estás a salvo ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, me siento un poco débil pero sólo necesito dormir. No te preocupes. Me tengo que ir Luna —simuló prisa —, Molly está entrando… ¡ya voy Molly!... Nos vemos mañana.

—Bien, nos vemos mañana temprano y descansa —sonrió Luna —. Me alegra, es decir, nos alegra saber que estás bien.

—¡Oye Serena! —gritó Rei al otro lado —. Dile a "Molly" que le mando saludos.

—Le diré, loca —rio con ellas —. Adiós chicas ¡debo irme!

Mientras Serena colgaba y le sonreía, Darien tiró de ella hasta su pecho y reía de puro gusto por lo que había escuchado.

—Siempre estuve equivocado. No eres una cabeza de chorlito ¡eres una genio y un peligro!

—Qué bueno que por fin lo reconozcas —le guiñó un ojo y rio —. Ahora dime, ya que me tocó quedarme con Molly ¿Dónde voy a dormir esta noche?

—¿Dónde más princesa? ¡Conmigo! —rio y la besó —. Como puedes ver aquí sólo hay una cama y es muy grande ¿te atreverías a dejarme solito toda la noche? Mira que yo siempre tengo muchas pesadillas.

—Ay mi pobrecito bebé —simuló dolor y pegó su cabeza a su desnudo pecho —¿Crees que aquí si puedas dormir bien?

—Hmmmm creo que sí pero lo difícil va a ser —la abrazó por la cintura mientras los veía y llenaba de pequeños besos —… no morderlos ni chuparlos. Hmmm, que sexy eres.

—¡Darien! —rio.

—¿Qué? —la miró —. Es la verdad. Bueno pero ahora sí, ya en serio —se acomodó en la cama, jaló la sábana y apagó la luz —. Ven acá. Es hora de dormir.

—¿En…serio? ¿Vamos a dormir?

—Sí, a menos que tú quieras otra cosa mi hermosa princesa —rio y la recibió en su pecho.

—No, mi amor, creo que por ahora —posó delicadamente una mano sobre sus abdominales y cerró los ojos —. Quiero que estemos así, solo así ¿quieres?

—Lo que tú me pidas princesa —le acarició el rubio cabello que caía sobre su brazo —… lo que quieras. Gracias por quedarte conmigo.

—Te amo Darien…. —dijo mientras se quedaba dormida —. Te amo, Tuxedo Mask….

—Yo también, mi amor —cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Y así luego de una agitada noche, ellos se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro.

Esa noche Darien durmió como nunca había dormido. No tuvo el mismo sueño de todas las noches y en su corazón, podía sentir una sensación muy cálida.

Serena soñó toda la noche con él, como siempre lo hacía. Al respirar de su singular y provocativo olor, reafirmaba que todo lo que había pasado, había sido tan real como su existencia. Siendo una mágica noche aunque fue muy corta, fue la mejor de todas sus vidas.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

* * *

**Les dije que las cosas se encenderían ¿Qué les pareció? Lástima que Luna anduvo de metiche otra vez.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: Ya empezó el romance. y de que forma ;)**

**flor lucero: Interpretaste bien. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Badu: Del odio al amor había menos de un paso. Ahora ya saben sus identidades y se confesaron su amor... y algo más ;)**

**.**

**Cumplí y les traje un nuevo capítulo. Nos leemos el jueves.**

**.**


	8. Darien Chiba (parte 2)

******Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Leidy8231, quién me dio permiso de publicarla aquí.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7: DARIEN CHIBA (parte 2)**

**.**

Serena se quedó con Darien toda la noche y durmieron muy abrazaditos **¡que lindos!**. La mañana llegó y despertó en un lugar que era completamente desconocido para ella. Semidesnuda y abrazada por la cintura, abrió los ojos a las seis de la mañana.

—_¿Dónde estoy?_ —pensó —. _Oh si, ahora lo recuerdo_ —sonrió al ver la mano que la abrazaba —_. Pasé toda la noche con mi amado Tuxedo Mask, mejor dicho, mi amado Darien…_

—Muy buenos días para ti también, princesa —le besó el hombro desnudo —¿Cómo dormiste?

—De maravilla —se giró y lo besó —¿Y tú?

—Como nunca. Creo que jamás en mi vida había dormido tan bien.

—Eres un exagerado, pero —se levantó de la cama y se cubrió con la sabana —…ahora sí, ya debo irme. Le prometí a Luna llegar temprano y aún hay mucho de lo que ellas y yo tenemos que hablar.

—¿El cristal de plata verdad? —preguntó apoyándose en un codo sobre la cama.

—Eso y otras cosas.

—¿Te pasa algo Serena? —se levantó y fue con ella —¿Estás bien?

—Eh… si, si —lo miró sonrojada mientras se tapaba —. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Es sólo que, eh… bueno yo este, tú y yo, tú y yo…

—Sólo dormimos juntos princesa —fue con ella y le levantó el rostro con delicadeza —. Nada más. Puedes estar tranquila. No pienso nada malo de ti y te prometo —levantó su mano junto a la suya y la entrelazó —, que no se lo diré a nadie ¿de acuerdo? Lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche sólo nos pertenece a ti y a mí ¿No crees?

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Esa si es mi cabeza de chorlito. Me gusta verte sonreír.

—¡Oye! —levantó las manos enojada y dejó caer la sábana —. Eh… perdón. Lo mejor será que me vista y me vaya.

—Si —respondió sin dejar de mirarlos —. Creo que es lo más conveniente porque a ese paso, no te dejaría ir de aquí jamás.

Serena tomó su ropa y fue al baño que había dentro de la habitación. Vistiéndose apresuradamente y después de cepillar sus dientes, salió para marcharse.

Ya en la puerta y justo antes de salir, él llegó tras ella sólo usando un largo pantalón de algodón negro y la llamó con dulzura por su nombre.

—Serena… ¿no olvidas esto?

—Oh —se giró para verlo —¿Mi maletín? ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

**Ok nenas, en el manga el maletín de Serena aparece de la nada para justificar que ellos hablen un poco más pero como yo estoy loca, me inventé algo. **

—Mientras dormías volví al lugar en donde te desmayaste y lo recogí. Pensé que lo podrías necesitar. No quería que perdieras algo importante que pudieras tener y quisieras conservar.

—Darien —lo vio con amor y se le acercó —, eres tan lindo y considerado ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes?

—Hmmm quien sabe —rio y la abrazó por la cintura —. Yo siempre te dije que era todo un galán.

—Y ahí estás de nuevo —rio con él y se separó —. El mismo antipático que me robó el corazón —tomó el maletín y lo abrió —. Muchas gracias por recuperarlo y sí, si hay algo importante aquí pero quiero que tú lo tengas.

—¿Yo?—se acercó curioso —¿Qué es?

—Esto —sacó un pañuelo con su nombre bordado en él —. Me lo dio mi mamá hace muchos años y es muy preciado para mí. Quiero que tú —tomó su mano con delicadeza y lo puso sobre ella —… lo conserves, como muestra de mi amor y gratitud por haberme ayudado ayer.

—Me gusta más que sea como muestra de tu amor —le sonrió y se llevó el pañuelo con delicadeza al rostro —. Gracias princesa, lo cuidaré con mi vida. En ese caso espérame, no te vayas por favor.

Darien fue hasta su habitación y en la tercera gaveta de su armario, había algo muy valioso e importante para él. Sacándolo y yendo con ella, la sonrisa que le dio cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta, iluminó su corazón una vez más.

—Toma, es para ti. Sé que parecerá una cosa anticuada pero…

—Me encanta —lo recibió en su mano —. Muchas gracias, pero veo que es algo muy antiguo ¿Estás seguro que quieres dármelo?

—Sí, quiero que lo conserves mi amor —lo apretó contra su mano —. Ese reloj me lo dieron cuando perdí a mis padres y mi memoria. Lo tengo desde ese entonces y quiero que tú —se le acercó más —… lo conserves. Quiero que de hoy en adelante seas dueña de mi tiempo y de mi espacio. Quiero que seas dueña de todo lo mío.

—Darien… —pudo decir a duras penas porque tenía un gran nudo en la garganta —. Yo, yo te amo. Te amo y lo cuidaré, lo cuidaré con mi vida de ser necesario. Muchas gracias.

—Serena —la abrazó con fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento acabara. Sin saberlo, habían esperado por siglos para compartir una noche como la que pasaron. Habían estado separados durante mucho tiempo y era por eso que esa pequeña despedida era tan dura.

Dándose un último beso y con él sellando su promesa de amor que sería para siempre, Serena tomó su maletín y despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa y un gesto, se fue para su casa a enfrentar lo que tuviera que enfrentar.

Mientras Serena caminaba hasta su casa sin dejar de mirar aquel antiguo reloj que su amor le había regalado y Darien acariciaba su bello rostro con aquel suave pañuelo, Beryl estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol.

—Explícame Zyocite ¡¿qué poder es ese que salió de Sailor Moon?! ¡¿Qué es?! —se le acercó muy enojada —¿Una fuerza que devuelve la energía que ya habíamos robado para nuestra señora Metalia? ¡Eso es inconcebible!

—¿Será… el poder del cristal de plata? —susurró Malachite, igual de preocupado que Zyocite.

—¡¿Crees que tiene nuestro cristal, Malachite?!

Beryl estaba cansada que los guardianes que antes habían servido al príncipe Endimión y ella había dominado gracias al poder de Metalia, no le dieran los resultados que quería. Dándoles la espalda y yendo hacia un cuarto muy oscuro, entró y cerró la puerta para hablar con ella.

—Majestad todopoderosa… reina Metalia te lo imploro ¡Despierta! —invocó la poca energía que había quedado —. Energía resucita a nuestra majestad ¡Hazlo ahora!

Una oscura y lúgubre sombra se hizo presente en aquel cuarto. Metalia había absorbido aquella pequeña energía y fue suficiente para poder materializarse como una asquerosa sombra con boca y ojos. Frente a Beryl y molesta por haber sido despertada, empezó a hablar.

—Beryl ¿para qué me has despertado? ¿Ya encontraste el cristal de plata? Tráelo. Tráelo ya mismo porque la energía de los humanos no es suficiente para mí.

—Reina Metalia —dijo de rodillas ante ella —. Como nos lo ordenó, lo estamos buscando por todo Tokio pero, los guardianes resucitados de la tierra no lo han podido encontrar.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayan encontrado?! —la sombra se hizo más grande y mostró algunos colmillos terroríficos —. Puedo sentirla. Siento la poderosa energía del cristal de plata hasta aquí. Incluso en las tinieblas lo siento ¡¿Cómo me vas a decir que aún no lo encuentran?! ¡¿Qué han estado haciendo?! ¡¿Jugando a las escondidas?!

—Su búsqueda ha sido más difícil de lo que pensábamos su majestad pero a eso —apretó un puño con ira —… hay que sumarle un problema que surgió hace poco… ¡Son unas malditas scouts que se interponen a cada rato! Es posible que… que…

—¡¿Qué, qué?!

—Es posible que incluso ya lo hayan encontrado.

—Hmmm ¿scouts dices? Es posible que sean las mismas malditas que me desterraron en el pasado. Averigua más. Me preocupa que hayan regresado para enfrentarse a mí.

—Como usted ordene su majestad.

—Más importante que eso Beryl —se le acercó antes de desaparecer —¡Impide que encuentren a esa maldita princesa del reino de la Luna! ¡¿Has entendido?! ¡Quiero que encuentres el cristal de plata y acabes con esas malditas sailor scouts! Cuando lo tenga, resucitaré por completo y dominaré este mundo.

—Si señora.

Metalia o la figura maquiavélica de ella desapareció ante Beryl, quien luego bajó las escaleras muy sonriente por haber visto la figura de Metalia más materializada que la última vez, no veía la hora de encontrar el cristal de plata para resucitarla. No sabía muy bien por qué pero odiaba al mundo y todo el que lo habitaba. Llena de odio y tan elegante como siempre, bajó para encontrarse con los dominados guardianes de la tierra que hacía mucho tiempo, habían servido a un bello príncipe que ella creyó amar.

.

-.-

.

El nuevo plan de Zyocite y los demás ya se había puesto en marcha. Zyocite mandó a una de sus malignas y puso por toda la ciudad unos videos clubs. En aquellos lugares en donde alquilaban películas y la gente iba a buscar algo con que entretenerse un rato, funcionaba de la misma forma que siempre, un lavado de cerebro para obligar a la gente a dar su energía y sobre todo información del cristal de plata.

Rei que estaba a las afueras de su templo vestida de sacerdotisa, escuchó a unas personas y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¡Claro! Últimamente no paro de ver la película. Casi ni duermo.

—_¿El… cristal de plata?_ —pensó Rei —_. No me gusta nada de esto. Tengo un mal presentimiento._

.

.

Siendo pasado el mediodía y la hora del almuerzo, Serena le preguntaba a Lita por algo de comer mientras Amy investigaba incansablemente algún dato que la pudiera llevar a "Sailor V"

—¡Si Lita! ¡Sándwiches de fresa! —tomó uno mientras se lo pasaba y sonreía, luego se acercó a Amy —. Oye Amy ¿datos de "Sailor V"?

—Sí —no despegó la mirada del computador —. El otro día nos comentaste tus dudas y he decidido investigar un poco para ayudar a Luna.

Por más que Amy buscó, no encontró mucho. Solo unos cuantos datos que decían que "Sailor V" existía desde los noventa y que sólo operaba en Tokio. Decía que se hacía llamar la sailor de la paz pero que desde que había aparecido Sailor Moon, ya no salía mucho.

—Oye Serena, pero ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto ese asunto de "Sailor V"? —preguntó Lita después de darle un mordisco a su sándwich —. Luna dijo que no había sentido nada malo en ella.

—Si Lita, pero —dijo Amy —, puede que Serena sea telepática y pueda sentir cosas así —se quitó los lentes y le sonrió —¿Sabes? Luna dijo el otro día que aún nos faltaba más entrenamiento y puede que eso signifique… que los poderes de Serena vayan despertando poco a poco.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, Lita —luego miró a Serena que estaba muy confundida —. La última vez por ejemplo. Con el cetro que Luna te dio Serena, pudiste devolverles la energía a todos. Después de todo eres nuestra líder. Debes poseer algo más que nosotras.

—¿Un poder aparte? —luego pensó —_¿Será eso posible?_

Mientras las chicas hablaban y comían algo más, Serena se sentó y abrazando sus rodillas contra el césped, recordó y pensó muchas cosas. Recordó cuando Tuxedo Mask la ayudó y pudo manejar la energía que emergió del cetro lunar. También recordó el momento en el que él le reveló su identidad secreta y recordó minuto a minuto la increíble noche que compartió a su lado.

—_Su presencia me dio fuerzas, pero_ —las miró —_…tengo que confesarles su verdadera identidad y decirles que él sabe que soy Sailor Moon. No está bien ocultarles algo como eso a mis amigas, pero si se los confieso, seguro van a sorprenderse y peor aún, van a enojarse conmigo. Me pedirán que deje de verlo y no, cada vez que pienso en él, en sus besos, en su mirada, en sus caricias, siento que mi corazón se quiere salir… No, definitivamente no… Este secreto, se quedara más tiempo conmigo… sí…_ —sonrió —_… mi amado Tuxedo Mask, mi Darien…._

.

-.-

.

Llegada la tarde y reuniéndose como siempre en la tienda de videojuegos en donde trabaja el tormento de Lita, Andrew, vieron que estaba muy vacío mientras se acercaban a la entrada.

—¡Hola chicas!

—¡Hola Andrew! —saludaron todas muy alegres pero más especialmente, Lita. Luego ésta preguntó —. Oye, que raro ¿y aquí que paso? ¿Por qué esta tan vacío?

—No hay mucha gente últimamente —sonrió algo nervioso por verla y se llevó una mano atrás de la cabeza —. Es por esa nueva tienda de videos. Imagino que deben estar pegados al televisor viendo esa película de la que todos hablan.

—Vaya… yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente para jugar.

—¡Serena! —la llamó una ansiosa Amy con Luna en brazos —¡Ya ven!

—Ya, ya. Ya voy.

Mientras Serena se acercaba a las demás, inocente de que estaba haciendo mal tercio para Andrew y Lita, ella hablaba un poco con él antes de ir con ellas.

—¿Y cómo va el semestre?

—Una mierda —rio con ella —. Lo de siempre. Entre el trabajo y Darien diciéndome que soy un burro y que mejor me dedique a dar funciones de magia, me voy a volver loco.

—Ay Andrew —rio muy alegre —, que cosas dices. Pero mejor dime ¿si le sirvió la receta a tu hermana?

—No ¡esa es un desastre con o sin receta!

—Que malo eres con ella —rio a carcajadas con él —. Que cruel.

—No Lita, es que no es por crueldad —la miró a los ojos y le sonrió como aquella noche —. No creo que haya otra mujer que pueda cocinar como tú. Eres… única.

—Eh…. este yo… —se ruborizó y jugó con sus manos —. Gracias. Que amable eres y…

—¡Lita! —gritó Rei desde el otro lado de la tienda —¡¿Les llevamos café o qué?! ¡Ven que te estamos esperando!

—Vaya… —exclamó Andrew con ojos como platos —, es mejor que le hagas caso y vayas con ellas ¿Nos vemos mañana por la mañana en mi casa? Ya sabes, para lo del…

—Si —lo miró y sonrió —. Te llamó antes de salir para que nos pongamos de acuerdo. Qué pena pero —se alejó y tomó dirección hasta donde ellas estaban. Algunas como Serena y Rei muertas de risa esperándola —… debo ir o si no me pegan. Me dio gusto verte Andrew. Te ves bien.

—No más que tú —le dio una mirada rápida de pies a cabeza y pensó —_. Que mujer tan linda eres Lita, toda una mujer. Oh si, tal y como me gustan a mí_ —… el gusto fue mío. Hablamos mañana. Hasta pronto. Que te diviertas con las demás.

Sonriéndole, se despidió y llegó con las demás. Con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro que no podía esconder y no quería borrar, la recibió una alegre Serena que entendía por lo que estaba pasando, pues a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Por otro lado y después de haber recibido el regaño de Rei que se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, escucharon a una preocupada Luna decir algo grave.

—La máquina ¡la máquina está mal!

—¿Qué? ¡¿De qué hablas Luna?! —dijo Serena preocupada —. La máquina está conectada directamente al ordenador principal. No puede estar mal.

—¿Qué no ves? No acepta ningún otro casette porque está programada para lavar el cerebro ¡Es otra trampa del enemigo!

Serena fijó la atención en la máquina y al ver la figura animada de "Sailor V" escuchó algo muy extraño. Vio que le estaba hablando y le estaba diciendo lo mismo que le dijo Luna, que se trataba de un lavado de cerebro por parte de los malignos y que toda la ciudad estaba en peligro.

Pronto las calles se inundaron de gente que buscaba desesperadamente a Sailor Moon y el cristal de plata; pues el casette decía que Sailor Moon lo tenía y que debían destruirla. Las chicas que vieron el peligro, salieron de la tienda y buscando un solitario lugar, se transformaron.

Pronto, tanto Amy como las demás, empezaron a perder energía. Con las gafas y su aparato especial para investigar, Amy le suplicaba a Luna que les explicara porque estaba pasando todo eso.

—¡¿De dónde vienen nuestros enemigos Luna?! ¡¿Cuál es su propósito final?!

Mientras Amy, Rei y Lita se defendían de aquella gente manipulada, Serena tomaba el cetro lunar y ayudaba a todas las personas como lo había hecho anteriormente. Haciendo muy bien su trabajo y viendo que todos volvían a la normalidad, tanto ella como las demás, respiraron tranquilas pero fue justo en ese momento, que Zyocite salió de donde estaba escondida y se le fue encima para atacarla. A lo cual Sailor Moon respondió como debía.

—Ah…. ¡hasta que por fin sales de tu escondite maldita! —luego tomó posición con sus singulares movimientos —¡Impedir que la gente disfrute de sus pasatiempos tranquila… es injusto! ¡Me tienen harta todos ustedes malditos y yo Sailor Moon, te patearé el culo en el nombre de la luna! ¡Prepárate!

—Eso lo veremos —cruzó sus brazos y desapareció.

Zyocite utilizó su poder para aparecer tras ella. Las chicas que se preocuparon al sentir la mala y poderosa energía de esa bella rubia, sobre todo Rei que era tan especial, empezaron a atacarla.

Fuego, agua y truenos, fueron insuficientes para vencerla y veían con horror, como había tomado a Serena de escudo y la retenía por el cuello con un brazo.

—¡¿Dónde está el cristal de plata?! Si lo tienes ¡dámelo! ¡Dámelo y te mataré más rápido de lo que tenía pensado! ¡Que me lo des!

—¡No sé nada! —forcejeaba por liberarse —¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! ¡Suéltame!

Las chicas no se rendían y seguían atacándola. Lita se acercó a tratar de liberarla por la fuerza pero fue mandada lejos junto a Rei que se le sumó, por una poderosa bola de energía que creó Zyocite. Amy que investigaba en su aparato que estrategia debían utilizar para vencerla, estaba muy asustada por sus amigas.

Hubo un momento en el que Serena quedó completamente indefensa y aunque sentía mucho miedo, sacó el reloj que escondía bajo su traje en un collar y le pidió ayuda mentalmente al hombre que siempre la salvaba y la amaba con locura.

—_No puedo más mi amor… ya no puedo más… Ayúdame por favor, Tuxedo Mask…_

Él pudo sentir que ella estaba en problemas. Por eso convirtiéndose en Tuxedo Mask y de camino, pudo escuchar y sobre todo sentir su llamado. Sus energías que de algún modo estaban conectadas desde la noche anterior, se mezclaron perfectamente.

Gracias al regalo que él le había dado, Zyocite no podía tocarla.

—¡No puedo acercarme para matarte! ¡¿Qué es esta poderosa barrera?!

—¡Sailor Moon! —gritó la silueta de una bella sombra de mujer —¡Agáchate!

—¡No….!

La bella chica de rubio cabello y gran moño con traje naranja, acabó de un sólo ataque con Zyocite. Sonriente y muy firme, hizo frente a Serena y escuchó que le habló cuando Zyocite se hizo polvo.

—¿Qué es lo que…? ¡No puede ser! —se levantó del piso y la miró con asombro al igual que las demás —. Eres… eres… ¡Eres la legendaria "Sailor V"!

.

.

* * *

**Y apareció la última Sailor Scout. La batalla final se acerca.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

**yssareyes48: jajaja si Naoko lo leía le daba un ataque.  
**

**flor lucero: Ya se acerca el momento en que todo se sabrá. Por el momento ya apareció Mina.  
**

**Badu: Creo que la naturaleza de Luna es ser metiche. Ojalá que más adelante no siga interrumpiendo.  
**

**.**

**Nos leemos el domingo.**

**.**


	9. Sailor V

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia es original de Leidy8231, quién me dio permiso de publicarla aquí.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 8: SAILOR V**

**.**

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sailor V?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No, no eres la Sailor V que conocemos —exclamó Rei igual de preocupada a las demás —¡Ni siquiera llevas el mismo uniforme!

—¿Luna…? —preguntó Amy angustiada mientras veía como se le acercaba con sigilo.

—Oh sí, lo olvidaba. Nadie me ha visto sin máscara hasta ahora.

—Pero que mal educadas son —apareció un gato blanco tras ella —. Ella es Sailor V pero antes que nada, es la heredera del reino de la luna y por lo tanto es la princesa y protectora del cristal de plata.

—¡¿La princesa Serenity?! —exclamaron todas a la vez con asombro.

—¿Tú eres la princesa que hemos estado buscando? —preguntó Serena sin entender.

Al igual que Serena todas estaban muy sorprendidas con lo que veían y escuchaban. Serena pensó que si podía ser verdad porque la marca en su frente en forma de media luna, brillaba y le daba ese toque especial que ni ella ni las demás tenían.

Al estar pensando todas estas cosas mientras las demás se acercaban a Sailor V y la detallaban mejor, entre esas Luna, la frente de Serena se recalentó y su diadema, cambió una vez más.

Mientras todo esto pasaba sin poder encontrar una explicación razonable, Tuxedo Mask por fin apareció después de recuperar un poco de energía que involuntariamente Serena le robó.

—¿Pero qué…? —vio a Sailor V —. Me parece recordar algo ¿princesa Serenity?

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! —se giró de golpe cuando sintió su presencia y lo atacó con una cadena.

Ambos se miraron por un momento y sintieron algo extraño, era como si se conocieran de otra vida. A él le dio desconfianza acercarse y por evitarle problemas a Serena, salió del lugar y emprendió camino hacia su casa.

Mientras corría de vuelta a su casa, se interrogaba sin encontrar razón a lo que pensaba.

—_¿Princesa Serenity?_

A Sailor V le pasaba algo similar.

—_Ese hombre me recuerda a alguien, pero ¿A quién?_

—¿De verdad eres Sailor V? —preguntó Serena acercándose y muy confundida —. Aún es difícil de creer.

—Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora Sailor Moon —le sonrió.

—_La heroína que está frente a mí ¿es la princesa? Todo esto es increíble._

—Como me comunicaba contigo a través del juego… tengo la impresión de que te conozco de hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Me entrenabas a través del juego?

—Algo así —le sonrió y se acercó.

Pronto todas las chicas una a una, fueron acercándose a Sailor V para presentarse. Ella muy sonriente y amable, les dio la mano y se presentó con cada una de ellas. Las chicas no salían de su asombro porque al fin conocían la verdadera identidad de Sailor V y no sólo eso, resultó que esa legendaria guerrera, era también la princesa que Luna buscaba incansablemente.

Después de darle la mano a Amy y Lita, le dio la mano a Rei y cuando lo hizo, esta tuvo una visión con ella en la que le hablaba mentalmente.

—_Intenta recordar tu verdadera identidad. Tu vida pasada._

—_¿Qué? Pero ¿de qué está hablando?_

—Muy bien chicas —sacó una pluma de transformación parecida a la de Serena y se vistió con uniforme de preparatoria —. Ya es hora de irnos.

—Oye pero ¿qué te paso? —le preguntó Serena confundida.

—Oh —rio —. Esta es mi identidad aquí en la tierra. Soy Minako Aino y soy una estudiante como cualquiera de ustedes. Así es mucho más fácil ocultarse de los enemigos.

—Princesa —se acercó Luna apenada a ella y a Artemis —. Perdóname por no haber ido a recibirte.

—No pasa nada Luna. Has cumplido muy bien tu misión —luego entró a la sala de videojuegos —. Wow, hacía mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí.

—Sailor V —dijo una apenada Amy —. Perdón, princesa. La hemos estado buscando. Nunca nos imaginamos que la princesa pudiera ser Sailor V ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes?

—Sailor Mercury —se giró y le sonrió, luego pensó —_¿Por dónde empiezo a explicarles?_ He estado en contacto con Artemis —le acarició una oreja y luego las miró —. Antes de conocer de su existencia. Artemis y yo hemos intentando resolver todos los misteriosos crímenes que se producían aquí en Tokio.

—No entiendo —la miró Serena consternada.

—Sí, estaba tratando de localizar a Luna y luego tú la encontraste. Quise presentarme antes pero dude. Dediqué todo mi tiempo a recoger información sobre el enemigo y luego reunirme con todas ustedes.

—¿Y qué fue lo que averiguaste? —preguntó Amy junto a las demás.

—Que no se trataba de crímenes cometidos por humanos. Llegué a la conclusión de que —miró al cielo —… el reino de las tinieblas estaba detrás de todo esto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena —¿Y quién está a la cabeza de ese reino?

—Es un monstruo diabólico y deforme —frunció el ceño —, fruto de las profundidades de las tinieblas. Mejor dicho ¡es el mal en estado puro! Busca por todos los medios apoderarse del cristal de plata para dominar el mundo.

—¿Qué tan peligroso es? —preguntó una asustada Lita.

—De momento sólo se alimenta de energía humana pero representa un gran peligro para todo el mundo y sobre todo, para nosotras.

—Princesa —se acercó Rei al ver su cara de angustia —¿Acaso lo conoces?

Mina bajó el rostro y empezó a contarles. Con una profunda tristeza en la voz les dijo que hacía mucho tiempo el Milenio de Plata fue destruido por culpa de esa maldad. Dijo que creía que lo habían acabado definitivamente en aquella desgarradora batalla pero que al ver cómo estaban las circunstancias y por lo que había averiguado hasta ese momento, alguien lo había despertado.

Girándose hacia ellas y tratando de no llorar al recordar todas las vidas que se habían perdido aquella vez, quiso darles a entender la gravedad del asunto.

—¡¿Pueden comprender lo grave que es?! ¡Esa tragedia no debe repetirse! Esta vez chicas, debemos aniquilarlo definitivamente y para siempre.

—Oye espera un momento —se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Lita —. Entonces según lo que nos has dicho hasta ahora ¿hemos sido resucitadas del milenio de plata para combatir con ese reino y acabarlo definitivamente? ¿Es eso?

—Sí, en resumidas cuentas es más o menos eso.

—Princesa pero ¿y el cristal de plata? —preguntó Amy cada vez más curiosa.

—Para evitar más problemas no puedo decirles nada sobre eso pero no se preocupen, está en un lugar seguro. Lo que sí es una prioridad y lo es para cada una de nosotras, es no dejar que nuestros enemigos se acerquen a él.

Una pausa se hizo en el ambiente que se empezaba a tornar pesado y Serena, sólo pudo verla de arriba abajo y pensar que era una gran guerrera.

—_Es tan fuerte y valerosa. Se podría decir que… nos protege._

.

-.-

.

Algunos días pasaron y Serena estaba durmiendo en su cama muy tranquila hasta que empezó a soñar de nuevo. Ella no se veía muy bien así misma pero escuchaba una voz, una voz que la llamaba "Serenity". Extrañada porque se suponía que Serenity era la princesa y no ella, no sabía porque ese apuesto y valeroso príncipe, la llamaba con tanta urgencia.

_"Serenity…."_

—¡No…! —se levantó de golpe.

—¡Serena! —saltó Luna —¡¿Oye, qué te pasa?!

—Es… es el mismo sueño desde que encontramos a la princesa —fue a la ventana y pensó —. _Pero ¿Por qué soy yo la que le contesto a ese hombre? ¿Quién es Endimión y porque le contesto yo si está llamando a la princesa? ¿Por qué?_

Serena se arregló para ir a estudiar como siempre, no sin antes aguantar las burlas de su hermano y de su papá por verla arreglada tan temprano. Ella simulando que la ofendían y riendo con ellos, tomó su desayuno y luego salió.

En el camino hacia la preparatoria, pensaba en muchas cosas. En el sueño que tenía cada noche y que la dejaba tan confundida, en la princesa, en la misión pero sobre todo y más que nada, en él; en Darien. Recordaba aquella noche en donde cada uno reveló su identidad y recordaba sus palabras como si se las estuviera diciendo en ese mismo instante.

_._

**_"Mi única pista para recuperar mi memoria, es encontrar el cristal de plata"_**

.

—Ese maldito cristal de plata —caminaba sin prestar atención a nadie —¿Cómo es? ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

Ella estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y sobre todo pensando en él, pero su energía, algo muy extraño la obligó a levantar la mirada. Allí estaba, sentado en una banca y con los anteojos puestos leyendo un periódico, se sonrojó cuando su mirada se encontró con la suya. Hablaban casi todas las noches pero desde aquel día en el que habían encontrado a la princesa, no se veían ni estaban solos.

Ella algo nerviosa y con el corazón acelerado, se acercó hasta donde él estaba y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola. Parece que el destino siempre nos reúne. Es como si fuera magia, justo estaba pensando en ti.

—El destino siempre nos reúne… si, parece que así es —le sonrió, luego más curiosa —¿Estabas pensando en mí? ¿Y qué pensabas?

—En nada en especial —le tomó la mano —- Sólo pensaba en ti. En que llevamos muchos días sin vernos ¿Por qué? ¿Es por esa sailor que me atacó? ¿Qué es lo que pasa Serena? No me has querido decir nada y me estoy empezando a preocupar.

—Es complicado… pero ten —se llevó la mano al pecho y lo sacó —. Es tuyo. El otro día sentí que algo emano de él y me di cuenta de que es más valioso de lo que pensé —lo puso en su mano y la apretó contra la de él —. Quiero que te proteja a ti como lo hizo conmigo. No quiero que nada malo te pase.

—Te lo regale precisamente por eso, para que te proteja —lo tomó y lo puso en su cuello de nuevo, luego la besó —. Quédatelo porque si es así, yo tendría que devolverte el pañuelo que me regalaste y no quiero. Aún conserva tu penetrante y dulce olor. Es ese pañuelo lo que me ha ayudado a dormir todas estas noches.

—Está bien —le sonrió cuando el pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro y la abrazó —. Y como te lo prometí, lo cuidaré mucho.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —le besó un lado de la frente —. Oye amor, tenemos que vernos más seguido. Pasaste de pelear todos los días conmigo, a no verme en lo absoluto —le tomó el rostro y la miró con dulzura —. Eso ha sido muy cruel ¿tan mal te traté la otra vez?

—Ay no —le sonrió —. No me digas eso. Es que como te he contado, entre las clases, las chicas y Luna que me regaña todo el tiempo, no me queda tiempo de nada. No se me despega y como tiene sus dudas contigo…

—Querrás decir con Tuxedo Mask ¿no? —le sonrió coqueto.

—Sí, con él. Pero sea como sea, si estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Bueno —le dio un beso y se levantó con ella de la banca —. Entonces un día de estos, nos escapamos para dar un largo paseo ¿Te gusta la idea, princesa?

—¡Sí! pero lo prometes ¿eh?, no me vayas a dejar plantada —saltó sobre él, lo abrazó, luego lo besó.

Como toda pareja de enamorados que eran, se estaban dando un dulce y amoroso beso aprovechando que aún era muy temprano y que no había nadie por ahí. Con las manos entrelazadas a su cuello y disfrutando de todo lo que le hacía sentir cuando la besaba de esa forma, no sabía que Luna los veía con reproche.

—Tanto que lo ha negado y miren nomás ¡están sobre una nube! Es el colmo con Serena —dijo mientras se alejaba —. Debería estar más concentrada en la misión y menos en ese chico que aún me resulta sospechoso. Oh pero no hay caso, ella está enamorada de él y ahí sí que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Ojalá no le pase nada malo.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse Luna —dijo alguien tras ella.

—¡Artemis! —se giró y lo vio.

—Has cumplido con tu deber. Las has encontrado y le has enseñado bien. No les hemos devuelto toda su memoria para aligerar un poco el miedo de enfrentarse al enemigo. Tranquila Luna.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, ya lo verás. Sailor Moon muy pronto sabrá toda la verdad y podrá recordar que tú formabas parte de sus compañeros de batalla.

—Pues eso espero porque por el bien de todos —lo miró con seriedad —, tanto ella como las demás, deben estar preparadas para lo que viene.

.

.

Mientras que en otro lugar en lo profundo de las tinieblas, las cosas no eran tan románticas como para Serena.

—Beryl…. ¿la princesa de la luna ha vuelto?

—Sí, reina Metalia — respondió inclinada ante ella.

—Ya veo, así que ha vuelto la muy maldita ¡Ja! —engrandeció su sombra —. Planea eliminarme y resucitar su reino. Es una estúpida y eso le costará la vida una vez más.

Como era usual entre ellas, Metalia le ordenaba que encontrara el cristal de plata para poder resucitar rápido y Beryl se disculpaba diciendo que estaba en eso. Tanto Metalia como Beryl, tenían mucha prisa por conquistar este mundo.

Pero mientras ellas hablaban, Malachite se acercaba a las urnas en donde descansaban los cuerpos inertes de Jedite, Neflyte y su amada Zyocite.

—Mi hermosa Zyocite, mira cómo te dejaron —. Se recargó en su urna con dolor —. Soy el último que queda con vida y juro —dejó salir una lágrima —, que me vengaré de quien te hizo esto ¡lo juro!

—Sabes que podrás resucitarla a ella y a los demás Malachite pero —se acercó Beryl muy sonriente al ver su enojo —… sólo si encuentras el cristal de plata. Sólo así lo lograrás.

—Lo sé reina Beryl —tomó su mano y la besó con elegancia —pero antes, le suplico me permita matar a la princesa, pero más que nada —se le oscurecieron los ojos por el odio —¡A Sailor Moon!

.

-.-

.

Malachite lleno de ira y la sed de venganza que le pedía su oscuro y frio corazón, fue a Tokio para poner en marcha su plan. Si alguien quería y necesitaba encontrar ese cristal de plata lo antes posible era él. Quería recuperar a su amada compañera lo más pronto que le fuera posible y quería resucitar a sus compañeros y amigos.

Malachite puso todo su poder maligno y se metió en la decoración de la bahía de Tokio. Deslumbrando a todos con la belleza de esas luces, se burlaba de los humanos y moría de ansiedad por encontrarlas.

—Esas luces son inútiles, no son nada. La verdadera belleza —pensó en ella —… está en las tinieblas. En mi amada Zyocite —apretó un puño con fuerza —. Antes de sumergir este asqueroso mundo en las tinieblas ¡Acabaré con todas ustedes malditas sailor scouts!

Malachite movía sus hilos para absorber energía y encontrar el cristal de plata, mientras que ellas, compartían como las buenas amigas que se habían vuelto.

—Se me hace raro que tú, es decir, nuestra princesa, se mezcle entre nosotros como una más.

—Recuerda que tú haces lo mismo, Serena —respondió una muy sonriente Mina.

—Ay Serena —exclamó Rei con molestia —, pero que tonterías dices ¡Deja a la princesa en paz! Cuando estás en tu estado normal, eres realmente lenta.

—No digas esas cosas Rei —dijo con dolor —. Puedes llegar a ser realmente ofensiva a veces. Nos avergüenzas a todas ¡Que cruel eres! ¿Qué va a pensar la princesa?

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —intervino Amy.

—¡Eres muy mala conmigo Rei!

—¡Sólo digo la verdad!

Ellas discutían por tonterías pero muy en el fondo, se habían vuelto las mejores amigas. Rei la admiraba porque Serena tenía esa amabilidad y dulzura de la que ella a veces carecía tanto y Serena la quería porque Rei, poseía esa fortaleza y carácter que ella siempre quiso tener.

Ya era tarde y cada una de las chicas, iba a volver a casa. Con lo que no contaban era con lo que pasaría. Lita recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica de unos cables que le cayeron encima.

—¡Lita! —exclamaron todas.

—¡¿Estás bien?!

—Los cables eléctricos están cortados —dijo Lita un poco aturdida por la descarga —. No te acerques Amy, es peligroso.

—Debo llamar a Artemis —Mina sacó su intercomunicador —. Artemis, la corriente ha sido cortada en toda la ciudad. No queda nada ¿qué pasa?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Chicas —se acercó Lita —. Pude sentirlo cuando me tocó. Enormes cantidades de energía han sido absorbidas por eso cables y lo hace en un segundo. Me dejo algo débil.

—¡El enemigo!

—¡Transformémonos chicas! —Mina sacó su pluma de transformación —. Puedo sentir la presencia del enemigo.

Al igual que lo hizo Mina, Serena y las demás se transformaron en sailor scouts. Completamente a oscuras y viendo con mucha dificultad a las personas desmayadas en el suelo, Serena estaba asustada. Sentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar y tenía mucho miedo. Junto a sus amigas, caminó sin un rumbo fijo para encontrar al responsable.

—¡Miren! ¡En la cima de la torre de Tokio!

—¡No princesa! —gritó con desesperación Amy —. Usted no puede ir. Lo mejor será que se vaya al cuartel con Luna y Artemis.

—De ninguna manera —se giró y las miró a todas —. Yo voy con ustedes.

—Entonces yo me encargaré de protegerte —Serena le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

Sacando valor de donde no tenía para poder pronunciar esas palabras, empezó a pensar en él.

—_Mi querido Tuxedo Mask, espero estés bien mi amor. No te acerques Darien, presiento que podría ser muy peligroso... Darien…._

.

.

—¡Serena!

Darien estaba durmiendo pero un sueño lo despertó. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza y sin poder dejar de pensar en ella, se sentó a la orilla de la cama para tranquilizar su respiración.

—¿Quién me llama? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y eso qué es? —miró por la ventana —. Presiento que no estás bien Serena, lo mejor será ir e investigar qué pasa. No permitiré que pase lo de la otra vez. El deber de protegerte —se paró de la cama —… es mío, no de ella.

.

.

Mientras Darien se transformaba y emprendía el camino para llegar con ella, las chicas se sujetaban de las manos para subir hasta la punta de la torre de Tokio. Una vez allí lo que encontraron no les gusto para nada.

—¡Por fin llegas, Sailor Moon!

—¡Atreverte a absorber la energía de la gente y dejar la ciudad en ese estado…. es imperdonable! —tomó posición y lo amenazó con un dedo —¡Soy Sailor Moon y hemos venido… a patearte el culo! ¡Prepárate porque te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna! ¡Cetro lunar!

—Eres más estúpida de lo que creía —rio y levantó su mano para expulsar energía.

—¡Aaaahhh….! —cayó de la torre.

—¡Sailor Moon!

Serena saltó para esquivar el ataque de Malachite y de hecho lo hizo, esquivó el ataque que le lanzó con tanto odio. Luego, aterrizó sobre la orilla de la cornisa pero al no poder equilibrarse, desafortunadamente cayó. Para su fortuna, alguien había decidido ir a su rescate. Tuxedo Mask que iba en dirección hacia donde estaba ella, saltó y la atrapó entre sus brazos.

—¡Tuxedo Mask!

—Qué manía la tuya la de estar cayendo entre mis brazos —le sonrió bajo el antifaz — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó mientras aterrizaban.

—No te preocupes por mí —lo miró con angustia —. Vete. Huye rápido antes de que vuelvan.

—Pero Serena…

—¡Vete! —pidió con lágrimas en los ojos y posó ambas manos en su rostro —. No quiero que te pase nada ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Te amo!

Serena se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó. Le dio un dulce beso que él recibió con mucho gusto. Posando las enguantadas manos sobre su pequeña cintura, disfruto de sus labios aunque estos estuvieran salados por las lágrimas que había derramado.

Luego de besarlo, se separó de él con brusquedad y antes de dar la espalda y marcharse, le dijo que lo amaba y que se cuidara.

—¡Sailor Moon….! ¡Vuelve!

—¡Te amo Tuxedo Mask! —se giró y le gritó —¡No permitiré que nada malo te pase! ¡Lo juro mi amor!

—Oh, mi princesa —se llevó las manos a los labios y sonrió —. Qué valor. Cada día me sorprendes más. Pero no se a cuál de las dos amo con más fuerza. Si a cabeza de chorlito que me hace reír o a ti, mi sexy y hermosa sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia.

Y mientras él no le hacía caso y corría tras ella, ellas estaban….

—¡Fuego de Marte….! ¡Enciéndete!

—¡Burbujas de Mercurio….! ¡Estallen!

—¡Trueno de Júpiter…..! ¡Resuena!

—¡Nada de eso funciona conmigo estúpidas! —rio muy alegre y cómodamente sentado —- Oh pero ese rayo si me sirve. Absorberé su energía —extendió las manos y la absorbió —. Eso está muy bien sailor inútiles ¡denme más energía! La devolveré al doble y pulverizaré este asqueroso planeta con ustedes.

—¡Protéjanse chicas! Va a atacarnos con toda esa energía acumulada y — Serena gritó empuñando el cetro lunar —. Debemos proteger a la princesa ¡llévensela de aquí!

—¡Sailor Moon! —gritó Mina con angustia —¡Cuidado! —miró a las demás mientras Malachite preparaba el ataque contra Serena —. Rápido chicas ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

—¡Serena….! —gritó con desesperación Darien, que llegaba, luego pensó —. _Esta vez la salvaré. No importa lo que tenga que hacer._

Serena estaba a punto de ser atacada por un envenenado y poseído Malachite. Mina y las demás corrían hacia ella para ayudarla llenas de angustia y miedo. Tuxedo Mask dio un gran salto para ponerse en medio de su amor y el ataque, y Serena, se llenó de pánico cuando lo vio ir hacia ella.

.

.

* * *

** ¿Quién pudo llegar hasta ella a tiempo para salvarla? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews. A los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no, aquí va:**

******yssareyes48:** Si se aman, y parece que Luna ya no anda de metiche porque ahora no los interrumpió.  


**flor lucero: Falta muy poco para la revelación.  
**

**Badu: Esta parejita ya está planeando escaparse pero lamentablemente no podrán hacerlo... por ahora.  
**

**.**

**Mil disculpas por la demora. Nos leemos pronto.**

**.**


End file.
